The Look and The Fantasy
by Evelyn JD
Summary: She had always had almost childish curiosity in her, the hope and wonder were always there when she looked at me. And when I thought I finally understood, it changed. The hope was there, as well as the curiosity. But the childish part of her was gone. Suddenly, she was much more sexy than she had ever been, and though I loved her for a long time, now I truly wanted her.
1. The Birthday

**Hey there, guys! **

**So, this is my first Jade/Tori fanfiction, though it definitely won't be the last, if you want more, that's it. I discovered the show about, I don't know, two weeks ago, and I instantly fell in love with those two. I mean, they have so much chemistry going on between them! **

**So, yeah, I finally finished this chapter (yay!) and I apologize to all of you, but I didn't go through it to check the spelling and stuff, so when you find a mistake, let me know. I just really wanted to post it today, since it's my eighteenth birthday and I wanted to celebrate it this way. And since I'm and adult now (in my country anyway) I can promise you a chapter full of Jade/Tori smut later in the story. **

**I'm not quite sure what to think about this story, I don't know if it's good or not. So, if you want me to continue it, let me know and I'll try to post the new chapter as soon as I can. **

**Now, enough of the crap! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Tori!" the whole gang yelled out in union as soon as Beck undid the blindfold from the brunette's brown eyes. Only I and the birthday-girl were quiet, me with my lips slightly pursed in a bored expression, she with a surprised look on her face. Well, I guess I would be surprised too, if they took me to a night-club at my eighteenth birthday. Of course, I played my role in it, who do you think got them the fake ID's and the best table in the club? Yeah, it's good to know the people who work in places like these, most of the times.<p>

André lifted his drink up and smiled his significant smile at the younger Vega while Beck quietly excused himself and went off in the direction of the bar. It wasn't difficult to convince the barkeeper to let us leave the presents with her, which was probably the safest place in the bar, but it cost me. Though it was against everything that made me me, I had to kiss her for her to keep the presents safe (don't look at me like that, she wanted it and I had no other choice, otherwise it would be no surprise for Vega).

The others also lifted their glasses, but I didn't pay them much attention, I was too focused on keeping the bored expression on my face. It was quite difficult with Vega, who still wore that surprised, though now a bit amused expression on her face, sitting right opposite me. She was bound to look at me and that knowledge made my stomach do flip-flops. Yeah, so I liked Tori Vega, so what? Okay, 'like' is probably a wrong word to use in this situation, let me get it right. I was head over heels in love with one annoyingly sweet, generous and incredibly beautiful Victoria Vega (and that's exactly why I didn't want to kiss that bartender, I felt like a cheater, even though I knew I didn't stand a chance with the Latina). I have fought those feelings in me for quite some time. Why do you think we are frienemies? If I weren't afraid of my feelings towards her, maybe we would be friends by now. But I had to keep her at arm's-length, because knowing myself, I wouldn't make her happy, even though that's the only thing I want.

You see, I'm not someone for her. She's nice and sweet and funny and caring and beautiful and intelligent and talented and all the stuff that are princesses in those fairytales. And, as you could have guessed, I'm not her prince. First of all, I'm a girl. And second, I'm bad. Very, very, very bad. I'm mean, crazy, scary, can be annoying and gross sometimes. I wear black leather and torn jeans and combat boots and I always have a fighting knife, fighting rings and a pair of scissors at me, no matter where I go. I'm the type of a bad girl who dates bad boy and makes fun of sweet girls like Tori. Yet, I fell for her. Pretty shitty, if I'm to give you my honest opinion.

I completely and utterly love her and it's driving me nuts. I wanted to take her to all those cheesy places like the hill behind the city from where you could see the stars at night, or that ridiculously expensive restaurant that my dad used to take my mom to. I'm not a romantic soul and I know about that stuff only from what Beck and Cat told me about romance, I hate red roses and chocolate in the shape of heart and all those sweet words that could turn my cerebrospinal fluid into sugar. But I was willing to try, or I would be willing to try if I got a chance, which I won't so forget I said anything if you don't want to wake up with my scissors in your back.

And then, she looked at me. She looked me straight in the eyes, yet again showing me her stubborn side that refused to be afraid of me, the side that was always up to put a friendly fight with me, just to show me she wasn't easy to break. That side of her was a major turn on for me, especially when she looked at me with that fire in her eyes that always told me that she wasn't an easy one to take. When she looked at me like that, I had a feeling she was challenging me.

She was challenging me even now. So I did the only thing I could think of: I smirked at her, lifted my bottle of non-alcoholic beer up, nodded my head in her direction and took a sip. I was trying to tell her 'happy birthday' in my own, 'Jade-West-way'. And she looked as if she understood, because she gave me a smile, a small one at that, and the fire from her eyes was gone. It was replaced by the more timid, more submissive and innocent look. I felt my skin tingle and my blood flow straight where I didn't wanted it to. Seeing a submissive Tori was very rare and, thus, very arousing. She looked like an innocent school-girl, only her glasses were missing. And Tori Vega as an innocent school-girl was one of my biggest sexual fantasies.

"Tori!" Back called out from behind the birthday-girl, which made her take her gorgeous brown eyes away from me. I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw her looking at him. Of course, I knew he wouldn't steal her away from me (as if she was ever going to be mine, but whatever), he had his Vega and he was quite happy with her. Don't worry; I know the feeling, I, too, had to pick my jaw from the floor when he told me he was dating Trina Vega for real. I had known she was crazy about him since I first saw her talking to him, but I would have never guessed that he was into her. And the most shocking part? I didn't mind it, at all. Me and Beck had been over for more than a year and my heart belonged to the youngest Vega for far longer, so the break-up with Beck and his new relationship were bothering me about as much as last year's snow (not that we have much of it here in LA).

Beck put two boxes, one smaller than the other, warped in a shiny blue warping paper with a silver bow to top it, in front of Vega and smiled at her that boyish smile he used to give me when we hadn't been dating yet. I have to admit, it's a quite charming smile, but it is nothing in my eyes when I compare it to the youngest Vega's beaming smile. Yep, he had much to learn from her.

"Here's a little present from all of us. Hope you like it," he said, still smiling, then he sat down right next to Trina. He took her hand in his and smiled at her, then he, together with the whole gang, turned his attention to Tori, who was now fighting a war against the warping paper around the bigger box. I smirked slightly at her, considering letting her borrow my scissors to open the gift. I was, just like her, impatient to see what they got her. I knew only about one of the presents, and that was just because I got it for her and convinced Cat to give it into the box without telling a soul that it was from me. I didn't want anyone to know about my feelings for the girl and it was going just fine. For now, only I and Beck knew, and I wanted it to stay like that.

When the birthday-girl finally managed to open the box and pull out something, she squealed in joy. She then pressed the thing to her chest, holding it close to herself, so it was difficult for me to see it. But once I did, I had to take another sip of my beer to hide the smirk that threatened to break on my face. The guys really spent the money they had (yeah, I had given them some money too, I'm not sure how much, but it was probably more than they had put together, since they all had looked at me with big, surprised eyes, not able to say a word) very good. Tori was holding a royal-blue hoodie with silver stars on it and a big, light-blue inscription: _'Make it SHINE'. _Yeah, really creative, guys. But, seeing as Vega liked it, I guess it was a really good idea.

"Holy cheese on the cracker, guys, it's great!" the birthday-girl said, beaming her beautiful smile at all of us. They all smiled at her back, only I kept my bored expression on. Never before have I been more thankful for my acting talent than now.

Vega put the hoodie onto her knees and reached into the box again, just to pull out a big, fluffy, soft, blue blanket with white stars on it. You've guessed it, this one's from me. I don't even know how I had gotten the idea to get her that. Though, I have to admit, that's not all I've gotten her. This morning she had gotten a bouquet of thirteen red roses. It was the cheesiest thing I could come up with and that's only because Beck had once said that girls liked getting roses. So I had looked it up and bought the roses for her. Though, now that I think of it, I should have gotten her something else, something uncommon, something that would show how special she was. Like a hunting knife, or something. But that would be too obvious and not romantic at all, right? I wouldn't know; I didn't have the word 'romance' in my dictionary.

But that still wasn't all I had for her. Slipping my hand in the pocket of my leather-jacket, I grasped the small box that was lying there, burning a hole into my hip. Get your minds of that stupid shit, of course I hadn't gotten her a ring. No, I had gotten her something else, something far more uncommon and special. Though I still wasn't sure if I was going to give it to her (I'll probably chicken out before I even speak to her about some gift, so that's probably a no), but I had brought it with me anyways, just to see if I'll have enough courage. I won't, I know I won't, but whatever. I'll just come home, put the box on my nightstand and let it burn a hole of harangues into my head, like the last year.

Vega pressed the blanket close to her and squealed from happiness. I swear, even though she was eighteen now, she could act as if she were eight. And she was cuter than I cared to admit.

"What's in the small box?" the birthday-girl asked, looking at the unopened box.

"See for yourself," André said, smiling at her. "We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

And surprise it was, though it ruined itself when a small, white paw appeared from one of the holes in the carton as soon as Vega unwrapped it. As the good girl Vega was, she quickly opened the box and pulled out a small ball of fur. She pressed the fur-ball onto her chest and nuzzled her nose into it, while she gave out a soft, aww-ing sound.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed after she finally pulled her nose out of the fur of the animal. Beck put both the blanket and the hoodie into the bigger box and then, he put both boxes away, thanks to what I could look at the fur-ball. It was a cat. Well, a kitten. Its small paws were white, as well as the fur right around its pink, little nose and its belly. The rest of his fur was black as night.

It was quite a shock for me that they gave her a kitten. I had heard them talking about it one time after school, but I thought of it as a crazy idea that no-one would agree with. Well, the idea came from Cat, so I guess that's why they went along with it.

Vega lifted the kitten up and looked into its eyes, until the small animal meowed. "What's its name?"

"It doesn't have a name," André said, still smiling at the girl and the animal. "And it's a he."

"Well then, I think…" Vega trailed off, shifting her gaze to my eyes before quickly returning it to the small guy in her hands, "…I'll call him Lyn."

"You know that's a girl's name, right, Vega?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice cold, just like every time I spoke to her. It was a charade and I had to keep it going, if I didn't want her to know of my feelings for her, which I didn't.

"I know," she answered, looking straight into my eyes this time, to what my mouth watered and my heart started beating faster. I started to rub my forearm as if I were cold, hoping it would do the trick, since it had helped me before. You know; all the stuff with the blood flow and shit. "But he has jade colored eyes. I would call him Jade, but that's how we call you, so I couldn't give him your name. But then I thought; your name is actually Jade-lyn…"

I quirked my pierced eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. She, however, only lifted her own eyebrow and turned her head slightly to the right and back while the corner of her lips rose slightly in one of the smallest, yet most beautiful smiles, challenging me. I smirked. She knew I was always up for a challenge and she never failed to give me one, even though she did have a child inside that soul of hers.

"So you picked the 'lyn' from my name as his name? You named a cat after me, I'm so honored," I growled out, faking cold disinterest. She gave me another one of her looks filled with almost childish wonder, hope and curiosity, that made me think she could actually read me. Did I hope she couldn't read me!

"My brother had a plush bunny and he named it Tree," Cat cut in with her typical oblivious innocence, looking at all of us with her big eyes. "But he tore it apart when it didn't want to eat carrots."

The whole gang gave her a weird look, only Vega's look was somewhat sympathetic. That was another thing I admired her for, she (most of the time, anyways), didn't show Cat that she was weird like the others did. And since Cat was my only best friend (besides Beck), I highly appreciated that.

"Anyways guys, thank you all so much! This is really the best birthday ever!" Vega said, smiling at all of us. I had to look into my half-empty beer bottle to keep my face straight. When Cat had gotten me to agree to come and spend the evening with them (although I had and still did doubt that Tori wanted me there), I was sure I could do it without a problem. Now, sitting across from Vega, I wasn't so sure. She was beautiful as always, but she was celebrating her eighteenth birthday with her friends. And when the waiter got us another round of drinks, which I was sure were all (except from mine and Back's) alcoholic, I thought I was done for. I'd always wanted to see a drunken Vega, just to see what she was like and if she was a goody-two-shoe even then. But I was also worried. I didn't know what she would do or if she'll have some sort of restraints. What if she's willing to do anything, and I mean _anything_? Or worse, what if she tells me she hates me? I wouldn't be able to get through that.

As the night went on, I found myself sitting opposite Vega with Beck on my right side. Of course, Trina clung to him for dear life, but he didn't seem to mind, and I didn't mind her, either. Both me and Beck were sober (guess we were the only ones sober), since we were the drivers. Lyn was sprawled over my shoulder, sleeping, while I was only half-listening to what Beck was saying, I was more concentrated on watching Vega. She was talking to André, both of their voices were loud and they both burst out laughing every time some word or another seemed funny enough (which was every few seconds). Though watching (ogling) Vega was one of my favorite things to do, I had just about enough of the others and of the jealousy André made me feel.

Everyone was under the steam and it was all pretty visible. Cat was sitting in Robbie's lap, laughing, while the owner of said lap looked just about ready to cum in his pants, because the always hyperactive Cat didn't stop moving for a second. Well, better be hyperactive than radioactive, but I have to say, I sympathized with the puppet-boy. I know I wouldn't be able to restrain myself if Vega was sitting in my lap like that.

Trina was basically sleeping on Beck's hand, mumbling something that couldn't be heard over the loud talking and the music that was blasting all around us. And Beck, who now noticed that I wasn't really listening, turned to her to check her, before he turned back to me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with a slight smirk. I didn't take my eyes off of Vega as I turned my head slightly to him. I heard him laugh quietly at my obvious lack of willingness to look away from the object of my fantasies, sexual and romantic likewise.

"Wanna hear the dirty or not-dirty version?" I asked, knowing that nobody paid us any mind. They were on the cloud nine from the alcohol that meant they were too far away to listen to two sober friends talking.

"The dirty one," he answered cheekily.

"I'm thinking of how much I want to see Vega dressed up in a white button-down, a tie, short skirt, stockings as she bites her glasses and begs me to fuck her," I say without a trace of shame in my voice and I take a big gulp from my third bottle of non-alcoholic beer. I see Beck looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"You've got it bad, dude," he said, landing a hand on my shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

"I do," I nodded, not taking my eyes away from her. "But what can I say? She drives me crazy, especially with her glasses on. Gosh, am I glad I'm not drunk! I don't think I would be able to keep my hands away from her if I was."

"I know that feeling," he said, smirking. Then, he turned to the rest of the group and raised his voice as he said: "Okay, guys, party's over! We're going home!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, I made my way out of my seat, grabbed the box with Vega's things, made sure I had her kitty still on my shoulder and turned to leave. They all followed me out of the club and onto the parking lot. I reached my hand into the pocket of my leather jacket, where the keys to my car were, though I waited for Beck to unlock his. We didn't know who was taking who, but I was set on getting Vega's things into Beck's car which would mean she was going with him (even though I had to swallow up my jealousy), so I wouldn't be tempted to do something if she were in my car.

Surprisingly (or maybe not so much), nobody wanted to get into my car, except Cat, of course. That girl was way too stupid and naïve for her own good. And she knew me too well for my own good. As soon as Cat got onto the backseat of my car, so did Robbie. Shaking my head, I let out a growl. I will have to think of a way to keep them from making out in my car. That would be totally gross.

I opened the trunk of Back's car to put the presents there, all the while feeling the light weight of the box (that now seemed to get thousands times higher), but the young Vega surprised me. Even though her sister was already in the passenger seat of Beck's car, the birthday-girl made her way towards my car, swaying her hips seductively, giving us all a show, though nobody seemed to notice, since me, her and Beck were the only ones out of the cars.

I watched as she made quite a show of opening the passenger's door of my car and got in, even though I knew I shouldn't have. Seeing her tight, small, round, perfectly-shaped ass in those skin-tight jeans made me even wetter than I already was for her. I thanked every god and every saint I could think of in that moment for not wearing jeans (and for not having a cock, really), the imaginary bulge would be visible as hell.

With a defeated sigh (though I wasn't really that sad, I was afraid of her, drunk, being in my car) I shut the trunk of Beck's car closed and, making sure I still had the fur-ball on my shoulder, I walked towards my car. I opened the door on the back and threw the presents on Robbie's knees while gently (yeah, I'm not as cold-hearted bitch as I seem) placing the sleeping cat into Cat's lap.

"That's to keep you from making out on the backseat of my car," I explained when I noticed the confused expressions they were giving me. Then I shut the door closed and walked around the car. But before I had a change to get in, I felt Beck's hand grab my forearm.

He smiled softly at me, and then he looked at the beautiful brunette who was now contently sitting on the passenger seat of my car. "Have a good night. And take care of her."

"Don't I always?" I asked quietly. He answered with a smile and a nod of his head. He knew about my possessiveness and jealousy when it came to Vega, just like he knew about the side of me I was trying so hard to not show to anyone, especially to the Latina (even though she was the one who brought it all up in me). I'm normally a cold-hearted, sarcastic, malevolent bitch who goes and takes what she wants without caring about others, except for Cat, of course. But when I'm with Vega, I'm only _trying_ to be a cold-hearted, sarcastic bitch, which I don't do a really good job at playing. Even I noticed it! Whenever I'm with her, I'm trying to be just that little bit more seductive and sexy (what do you think all those outfits, looks, swaying hips and bites were for?). I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job about it, but whatever. I'm trying to be cool and collected around her, mysterious even (yes, I like to keep my secrets, but I've never wanted anyone to uncover them all, only her), just to captivate her, to make her come to me.

But, there's one more side of me she brings out. The possessive and overprotective side I hated so much. That's the reason why I always take care of people that are my 'blood type', even though I always hide it, and pretty well if I may say so. But I always do my job. Do you guys remember that dickhead who threw sushi at Vega when she 'fought' some weirdo by slapping her own thighs? Well, let's say he had to get his thigh sewed in the hospital and up until now nobody knows how he got the scissors in his leg in the first place. Which reminds me I'll have to pay him another visit, he still has my scissors.

"Yeah, you always do," Beck said, smiling at me, patting my shoulder in a friendly manner. "I just still don't get why you don't want to tell her."

"We've been through this over a million times, Beck," I sighed, trying to look really tired. With putting my acting skills on the scene, I think it looked believable.

"I know, I know, I just… I just don't think you'd lose something by telling her."

"You're right, I won't lose anything, because besides our difficult friendship, there's nothing I can lose! So why don't I tell her, risk humiliation, watch her laugh in my face and walk away from me?" I asked, trying so damn hard to keep the anger from my voice. I didn't want Vega to hear me.

"She wouldn't do that and you know it! She's way too nice for that," he argued.

"That she's nice doesn't mean she won't laugh in my face, because that's exactly what she'd do if I told her!" I growled, standing my ground. Yeah, being stubborn sucks, but only sometimes.

Beck opened his mouth to say something more, but I cut him off. "I've gotta go so Robbie and Cat won't force Vega into a threesome."

With that, I opened the door and got it, trying to ignore the jealousy that welled up inside me at my own thought. I was so caught up in my own head that I didn't hear what Beck said after that, though it sounded similar to "she's keeping herself for you". Yeah, I wish.

I shook my head as I plunged the key into the engine and turned it, making my car purr. I smirked at that thought, though, I would really love to make Vega purr in pleasure under me, all sweaty and hot and-stop that, damn it!

The first one to get out of the car was Robbie, since his house was the closest one and I really didn't like the idea of him with Cat on the backseat of my car. I could see in the rearview mirror that they had behaved themselves through the whole ride, but I still kinda didn't like the idea of the two of them making out on whatever that's mine. I wanted to drop off Vega next, but Cat stopped me with her innocent voice and an announcement that she really needed to get home, or her parents would go on a rampage. So the next one out of the car was Cat and so I was left with only Vega and a very much sleeping Lyn in my car.

And that's how I ended with Vega's left hand on my right thigh, and her gaze aimed on the road ahead of us. She looked so innocent, as if it wasn't even her hand that was drawing small patterns onto my leggings-clad skin. It was making the hairs all over my body stand straight, the muscles of my stomach spasmed and the heat from my skin spreaded through my whole body. Her hand, though very pleasant, was very distracting, and yet, I couldn't find it in me to push it off. So I kept driving the car while she kept driving me crazy.

I thanked all the forces of Nature when we stopped in front of Vega's house. I enjoyed the peaceful comfort that her company brought, it was quite refreshing and even though surprising, it was also quite welcomed. But the more time I spent with her, the more dangerous it got. Just her presence kept me wet through the whole evening and I wasn't sure if my self-control will be enough to keep me away from her. I mean, who would know if I took her? She was drunk as shit, her house was completely empty, there was nothing keeping me from taking advantage of her. I would finally see what it was like. And with the look she was giving me, and with the way her hand was still on my thigh, I think she wouldn't mind. I could easily kiss her into submission and take her in whatever way I wanted.

Instead, I sighed and looked into the rearview mirror, at the box with her stuff. I thought about letting her take the stuff and be out of my car, since being close to her was becoming dangerous for me. But I didn't want to leave her alone in a dark house with a hangover. So, with another sigh I undid my seat-belt, took Lyn (who apparently thought that crawling onto my shoulder while we drove was the perfect idea) into my hands and gently placed him on Vega's legs. Then I got out of the car.

"Shall I help you with the things?" I asked once she got out too, inwardly kicking myself when I realized that it sounded like a bad pick-up line from cheap porn. Actually, this whole situation seemed more like from cheap porn movie than from a real life.

"That would be very nice of you," she smiled that sweet, innocent, yet somehow mischievous, naughty smile of hers that made my knees week. She then turned around and, placing the kitten onto her shoulder, started walking towards the front door of her house, again with that perfect sway of her hips. It took me a while to compose myself, but I quickly took her things, locked the car and went right after her.

Vega had the door already opened for me. I followed her inside, closing the door with my foot. She was standing behind the kitchen-counter, in only a tight, white tank-top that showed off her black, lacy bra (I didn't know she was into that, but I would be damned if I didn't approve) and her tight, jean shorts. The t-shirt she'd been wearing was now lying on the couch, together with Lyn.

"You know where my room is, right? Would you mind getting those things there?" she asked in a sweet voice while she gave me the cutest and most effective puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen. Yeah, just look at me like that and I will jump out of the highest floor of the Empire State Building for you, willingly.

"What am I, your slave?" I growled at her, but I moved towards the stairs. I was on the fifth step when I heard her mutter something. Again, my imagination had to be playing with me, because it sounded like: "oh, you will be once I get my hands on you".

I just shook my head at myself and got up the stairs, then into her room. Thought I did know where it was, I had been there one time you know, when I opened the door, I felt as if someone just slapped me across my face. It wasn't like I remembered it at all.

The walls were painted in a light-blue color, not light enough for it to be cold, but not too dark, either. On the floor made of cherry-wood was a fluffy, blue carped that looked as if it was made out of real wool. The table with a black notebook and a glass vase with the bouquet from me on it, all the closets, shelves and cabinets were made of brown-red cherry-wood. Her bed, also made of cherry-wood, was king-sized, with blue covers, looked very comfortable and welcoming, I almost wanted to just lay there, burry my face into her pillow and inhale her scent. There was a flat-screen TV right opposite the bed and on the wall in front of me, there were posters of singers and actors. I knew only a few of them, like Pink, Shakira, Pussycat-Dolls, Beyonce, Antonio Banderas, Penelope Cruz and Lucy Liu. But the surprise came when I noticed the other posters. Sharon den Adel, Tarja Turunen, Sonata Arctica, Metallica, ACDC, Guns 'n Roses, Raise Against, Ana Johnsson, Nickelback and Sum41 were all looking down at me. I have to admit, the girl really knows what music to listen to.

Apart from the posters, she also had a few photos on her walls. On the most of them, there were always Cat, André and Beck, and on some of them, there was also Tori. Almost as if they were two couples (I silently growled at that thought). On one of them, Beck and André were laughing hard on something and Cat had a huge, innocent, oblivious smile on her face, on other there was Robbie holding Cat in his hands, the next one was with Rex and Robbie arguing. And my eyes stopped moving when I found one of me, laughing.

It took me a while to take in the photo. I was there, sitting on the lunch-table, with my head thrown back, my eyes closed and my mouth opened in an honest laughter. It looked as if she took it on her phone without me knowing. I knew she wanted to be friends with me, and I even on a few very, very rare occasions admitted that she actually was my friend, but I'd never expect her to have a photo of me on her wall. Sure, I had a few pictures of her, but they were safely hid in a shuffle of my bedside table, so no-one could see them.

When I was able to move again, put the box down at her table, she'll have to deal with it herself. My hand again slipped into my pocket to touch the small box resting there. I could just leave it here; she might think it was from somebody else. But what if she remembers I was here with her? She'll know it's from me. I wasn't ready for that!

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I had the guts to invoke ghosts, yet I didn't have enough courage to leave the stupid present here for her to find. Why was I such a coward? Why couldn't I just tell her?

Shaking my head at my own thoughts, I quickly left the room, until my body decided to not to listen to me again. I tried to push the thoughts of her and the photo of me she had as I stepped down the stairs. That was only until I saw her, because in that moment, all thought left my mind. She was standing behind the kitchen-counter, with her back turned towards me She was slightly bent over, so the fabric of her tight tank-top hugged her body in the most perfect of ways, showing off every her curve to my hungry eyes. Her hair was falling down in soft, brown locks, over her shoulders, shining in the light of the kitchen lamps, making me want to run my fingers through it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"I, uhm, I guess I should go," I managed to rasp out after I found my voice again. I had to fight off the urge to just lift her onto that counter, rip those shorts off of her and eat her out until she came all over my face. My mouth (as well as another part of my body) watered at that image.

"No, not yet!" she exclaimed, quickly turning around to face me. I saw her muscles flex under her tanned, golden-brown skin as if she were ready to run after me if I went for the door. As I stared at her in utter surprise, since she practically begged me to stay (I will never get tired of her _begging me _to do something, even though I was whipped when it came to whatever she wanted, the only thing she had to do was name it and I would give it to her anonymously on a golden tray), I noticed the way her top hugged her body from the front and it was even better than what I'd already seen. The low-cut v-neck showed just right amount of cleavage to make my body go all hot and crazy for her. "I made you coffee."

"What made you think I wanted to stay here, with _you_, drinking coffee in the middle of the night?" I asked, rising my pierced eyebrow at her. It was always easy to be my bitchy self around her than to be that caring, bitchy self I so much wanted to be when it came to her.

"I just… I thought it would be nice, you know?" she said quietly, bowing her head in surrender. Even her voice, though still rich, strong and beautiful, was softer and I even noticed a slight pout that had taken over her lips, which made me want to kiss her until that pout disappeared. I didn't know if it was her drunkenness or her acting skills, but whatever it was, it was working. Only she could melt my frozen heart and make my insides turn to mush.

"One cup of coffee won't kill me," I sighed in surrender. "Black with two sugars?"

"Just the way you love it," she gave me that beaming smile that now seemed almost seductive, even her voice was lower than usual. I shook my head as I took a few steps towards her to take my coffee, it was probably the light and the fact that I hadn't slept for about twenty hours by now. I was only imagining that she was hinting on me.

I realized that the more time I spent with her, the more dangerous it got for me. I didn't trust myself and my self-control around her in this state, not completely. But when she looked at me with those big, deep, beautifully brown doe eyes, I just couldn't say no. She had me warped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

And so, we sat down on the couch with cups of coffee in our hands. Vega turned the TV on and started switching through programs, while I was slowly sipping at the liquid in my cup. I have to say, she makes the best coffee ever (if she's as good in the bedroom and in the kitchen as she is with making coffee, I'm definitely marring that girl). Finally, she gave up searching and stopped at the horror channel. That must have been hard for her, since she hated horror movies as much as I hated that mushy, stupid romantic bullshit.

A new movie was just starting. I instantly recognized it, it was The Skeleton Key. I've seen that movie already, and though it wasn't the best one ever made, it wasn't the worst one, either. In my own humble opinion it only wanted to be a horror movie. It was good, but not scary enough, at least for me, since I didn't believe in all the woo-doo shit (I apologize to whomever who's from Louisiana, but really).

I don't know how I ended up with our cups empty and Vega snuggled comfortably into my right side while she was holding my right hand a captive in her tight embrace. Every time there was something even a little scary, she would hide her face in my neck and grip my hand stronger. At one point, I gently took her palm into mine and squeezed whenever she tried to hide herself, to let her know that I'd protect her.

It was supposed to feel wrong. I was supposed to hate her and not to want anything to do with her. I was supposed to feel uncomfortable with her curled up into me like that, I was supposed to push her away. But I didn't. It felt warm and nice and I was perfectly comfortable when her head lowered onto my shoulder, then my breasts, as we both slowly slid into half-sitting-half-lying position. It felt _right_.

As the end of the movie came, Vega pressed herself even more into my side and moved her head, to get into a more comfortable position on my chest, but otherwise, she didn't move. I couldn't suppress a smile at the comfortable and relaxed expression on her face.

"Hey, Vega," I whispered to her, shaking her slightly. "You can look now, it's okay. The movie ended."

The only answer I got was her hot breath as she gave a quiet (and quite cute) snore. I shook her gently again, but she only stirred slightly and snuggled closer to me, if that was even possible. Slowly, as to not wake her, I pulled away from her and stood up. She mewled at the distraction, but otherwise, she stayed quiet and still. I thought of leaving her there, but I knew how much one's head, neck and back can hurt from sleeping at the couch (first-handed experience), and I didn't want Vega to be hurt in any way.

With a dramatic sigh at my own weakness and sweetness when it came to her, I gathered the sleeping beauty into my arms, holding her bridal-style close to my body. She curled up into a small ball, just like her new kitten was curled up on the couch, and pressed herself closer to me, burying her face in my chest. I swear I could hear her purring once she settled in my arms.

I walked her up to her room and placed her on the bed. I took off her skinny jeans shorts, because sleeping in those would be uncomfortable as hell (I'm not saying I didn't ogle her never-ending, perfectly shaped, strong, tanned legs all the while), then I covered her up. I was tempted to kiss her lips, just one little peck to see how it feels. Instead, I chose to give her a good-night kiss on her forehead and stepped away.

Looking at her, I reached into the pocket of my jacket. I pulled the small, black box out and, not taking my eyes of her peaceful beauty, I opened it. Should I leave it here? Maybe she'll like it. And maybe she'll throw it away. But that's not who she is, right? I mean, this is miss Sally Peaches, Goody Two-Shoes Victoria Vega.

I looked at the box in my hand. There, in the black velvet, lay a small gem, that was actually two completely different, but somewhat joined gems. It was very difficult to find it and it cost me more than I'm willing to admit (I had to beg my dad to lend me the money and then I had to help him in the office for half a year, but if was totally worth it), since it was very rare. There were only two known gems like this; one of them was exposed in the Harvard Museum of Natural History in Boston and the other one was, obviously, here, in the box.

I took the silver chain that held the gem in between my fingers and lifted it into the air. The gem was made of a shiny, beautifully white moonstone, and the darkest onyx. I had ever seen. I always liked other combinations, like amethyst and emerald, or sapphire and ruby, but I chose the classic. I wanted the gem to symbolize the two of us. The moonstone was, obviously, a symbol for her, since it was white and pure. It symbolized her kind nature and the purity of her heart. The onyx, all black, symbolized the darkness of my personality. Well, at least to me it did.

Sighing again (I seem to be doing that a lot around her, and none of the sighs are the type I would like for her to make me emit), I put the gem back into the velvety box. I placed the opened box onto her table, right in front of the vase with roses, and left as fast as I could. I knew that if I had a time to over-think it, I would go back into her room and take the box with me, so she would never see its content.

And as I was driving away from her house, I inwardly kicked myself for forgetting to put painkillers and a bottle of water at her bedside table.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the first chapter of three (probably, I'm not sure how many of them there will be), is done. Review if you want to see more and if you want to talk, I don't really care about what, just PM me. Also, if any of you would be interested in being my beta, let me know, please! I seriously need one! <strong>

**Well, until next time! **


	2. The Scene

**Hey there, guys! **

**So, the second chapter's here! And no, the smut isn't here yet, though I did experiment a little with a somewhat erotic scene. However, I don't know if it's good enough or not, so tell me what you think, okay? **

**A big 'thank you' goes to my beta and fellow writer ****Azkadellio, who was kind enough to read over this chapter****.**

**Anyways, let me know if I should keep going, since I'm not quite sure myself. Now, you can bring the popcorn and coke or whatever you like, because the second chapter starts right about now. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were kind of weird. I mean, yeah, I still was my grumpy, bossy, bitchy self (don't look at me like that, I know how I act even though if someone said I was any of those things, I would cut their tongue off with my scissors), but Vega was acting strange. She spent most of her time with Beck, talking and laughing with him. If I didn't know better I would say she was hitting on him (and let me tell you, knowing better did nothing to stop my jealousy). Yes, they were friends and yes, there had been an attraction there (he's nice and she is <em>smokin' hot<em>, amongst other things, so figures), but it was no longer true. Back started his thing with Trina and Beck isn't someone who would cheat. Vega knows that, so why should she try?

I shook my head at my own thoughts as I turned my head back towards my locker. You guessed it, they were there, standing by her locker, laughing at something he said. I quickly threw my books into the locker and, biting at my own tongue hard enough to not give them any sassy remark, stormed out of school and onto the parking lot. It was the end of the day and I had just about enough of the constant jealousy (my hands had never been more scratched, but I couldn't help it, I had to scratch myself to keep myself from blowing the fuse). So I just opened the driver's door, threw my bag onto the passenger seat and got in.

Just then Vega came out of the building, smiling like she always was. But she was alone. I mean, completely. No Beck, no Trina, no no-one. And that was weird. It was always one of them driving her home. Did she get a detention? Maybe she did… And maybe Trina dragged her boyfriend into the janitor's closet and left her baby sister, who still didn't have her driver's license, to get home by herself. Would serve her right for flirting around.

I started my car, making it emit that pleasant purr I always loved to hear. I was just about to get out of the parking lot, when I noticed her walking to my car. I was tempted to hit the accelerator and leave her here, but something in me stopped me. Yeah, she was the girl of my dreams and I would go to the Hell and back just to please her, I couldn't just leave her standing here, even though the bitch in me wanted to (so, so, so much).

She didn't ask, she didn't even knock on the window to let me know she was going in; she just opened the door, took my bag and slid into the seat, placing both of our bags onto her knees. I watched from the corner of my eye as she closed the door and put her seat-belt on, something I didn't really do when I was alone in my car.

"What do you want, Vega?" I asked, turning to look fully at her. "I'm not a taxi, you know."

"I know. But Trina said she and Beck needed some time to themselves and I just saw you walking out of the school, so I thought I would ask you to drop me off," she said, still smiling, looking at me (drop you off or _get_ you off? Because, I would happily do both of those). Her smile dropped from that beaming one that shone brighter than the sun, moon and every star, combined, into a small one. It actually looked as if the corners of her mouth just decided to stay slightly higher than normal, for some reason. And her eyes…

I loved her doe eyes. They were so brown, so dark, yet they shone with light, a fire that burned deep inside of her. She had always had that almost childish curiosity in her; the hope and wonder were always there when she looked at me. She had always had an innocent, yet somewhat hopeful and daring look in her eyes. I'd never known how she managed to pull that one off, but she always had and her eyes, even though I hadn't been able to understand why, had always been (and still were) fascinating for me. She seemed almost unmarked by the cruelty of life, but not in the way Cat was. No, Cat was more like a child. But Vega… she was, I don't know, she always was just curious. She wanted to know everything about everything; she always wanted to help everyone with everything. She could be cruel, yes, and she could put up a fight (a verbal one, and she was pretty great with that stuff), but she was still that helpful, innocent Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Sweet Sally Peaches.

That's what her look had always been telling to people. That she cared. That she didn't know the bad in the world that could come to you in a form you don't expect and aren't able to either control or deal with. She didn't know what it was like to have a dad who loves you, but doesn't really have the time for you because he loves his fucking work much more than his only daughter. She didn't know what it was like to see your own mom in the coffin, with bouquets all around her and people who cried because her eyes will never open again. She didn't know how it felt to have everything you wanted, no matter how much is cost, but to never have anything that you would value on the emotional side. She didn't know. She didn't understand that my bitchy, egoistic self was the result of the treatment I got from my dad and from life itself.

And I understood that. I understood that she, even though she always wanted to help everyone, didn't really know problems of life. I understood her look.

And when I thought I finally understood, it changed. Because the look she was giving me now was a whole new one, a one I've never seen in her eyes. The hope was there, as well as the curiosity, but the childish part was gone. Everything that was her, the purity, the golden heart that beat in her chest, the care she held for everyone, it was all there, in her eyes. But there were other things, emotions I wasn't used to see in there, emotions from which I could name only few. There was that stubborn sparkle of her hot, sometimes snappy, sassy part of character I had come to love so much. I could see the challenge she so often gave me, shine brightly in those brown orbs. There also was that gentle side of Vega, the side I wasn't afraid of showing everything I was to. And all that was warped in something I couldn't name. There were more of those emotions I couldn't understand (though, quite honestly, I didn't know if I could understand her gaze at all, I only thought she had those emotions in her eyes because I knew how she looked when those emotions were raging inside of her).

I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't understand the look or its meaning; I didn't understand her (not that I ever had, really). But I did understand one thing. The emotions in her eyes, those I couldn't place, were more mature than what I was used to. The look she gave me, the silent challenge, was more mature. She herself was more mature than she had been a few weeks ago. Suddenly, she was much more sexy than she had ever been (I know it's unbelievable, but it's true), and though I had loved her for a long time (and not only that, she could make me go crazy with desire), now I truly wanted her. And if I had thought that the feelings of desire I had had for her were strong back then, now they were so strong they could move mountains.

With that one look, she made me speechless for a few seconds and she gave me a run for my money when it came to not jumping her right then and there. It gave the word 'self-control' a whole new meaning.

I straightened in my seat and looked her up and down, something I had done countless of times before, only praying to look self-confident and in-control like always. "Beg me."

Oh, yeah, I definitely wanted her to beg me for a ride, only not in my car. Though, now that I think of it, I really started liking the idea of her riding me on the backseat of my ca- get your mind out of there!

"Oh, c'mon, Jade, can't you just give me a ride? It's not like I live in San Francisco or something," she pouted, throwing herself into the back-rest of the seat, as if to highline her point. She was cute when she did that. Almost like a little puppy who wanted a treat. But that little puppy also knew how to bite and I wouldn't want her to bite me (metaphorically speaking, I wouldn't mind some biting if it were included in… err, certain activities).

I rolled my eyes theatrically and lowered the handbrake, to allow the car to move. I didn't have to look at her to see that pout of her disappear only to be replaced by a smug smile (a one that was so good I was actually proud of her, I might add). I suppressed the urge to chuckle (because, really, Jade West _does not _chuckle) and shake my head at how she was acting. More mature my ass.

But as we drove in silence, I did notice something was different about her. The first time she had been in my car, she had been scared to death because she had thought I would kill and bury her (and the only time I had actually seen her relaxed in my car was when she was drunk as a skunk on her eighteen birthday, two weeks ago). Sure, I had wanted to scare her a little (don't look at me, I really love scaring people and putting pranks on them, but that's only on those I like and know that they will not make a big deal out of it), but she had exaggerated, and I don't even know why! (Okay, so maybe I do, guess that shovel on the backseat of my car had been really creepy)

Now, however, there was no trace of fear in her body-posture. She was sitting there, looking quite confident and comfortable (and very, very sexy), with her head turned to the window as she watched the city around us. No words were spoken, yet the silence was comfortable. I could yet again enjoy the weird, warm feeling her company emitted in my body. I could definitely get used to this.

When I stopped in front of her house, she only said 'thanks' with a smile and got out of the car. She waved her hand at me, then she turned her back to me and started walking, her hips slightly swaying. It looked casual, as if she always walked like this (which she didn't, my gaze had spent enough time on her ass to know exactly how it swayed when she wasn't trying to impress or seduce someone), and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. As she reached the door, she turned to look at me. I'd been caught! But she only smirked and winked at me, before she got inside.

Oh, god, I was so screwed! And not only because she saw me ogling her ass. That day, I couldn't concentrate on anything, but the memory of her perfectly shaped, firm ass and those gorgeously long, tanned legs.

When I got the school the next morning, Vega was talking to Beck (again). She was leaning against her locker with her right shoulder, her hand playing with something near her neck, with the sweetest smile on her face. She was looking at him as if he was the only person on the planet and he let her. She was fucking flirting with him!

Growling, I practically stormed towards my locker, throwing the door open and thrusting my head in. I couldn't look at them. I knew there was no way in Hell I had a chance with her, Heaven would have to burst in flames of Udun for her to love me (and don't give me that look, The Lord of the Rings is one of the best books ever, of course I remember Balrong of Morgoth and the Flames of Anor and Udun!).

I pulled my head out of my locker as soon as I saw a shiny pair of scissors that was practically waiting to be stabbed into someone who flirted with Vega. Sure, right about now, I hated Beck with more passion then I had loved him with, but he was my best friend and he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't cheat on Trina with her own sister, for fuck's sake! So hurting him because of good ol' jealousy wasn't on my 'To Do' list for the next few centuries.

My gaze instantly fell on them again. Beck was nodding his head, though I didn't see what expression he wore, since he had his back turned towards me. And Vega, she was still playing with her fingers around that perfectly shaped neck (seriously, is there a part of her body that isn't perfectly shaped?!). I frowned, watching her fingers. Her whole body was a massive turn-on for me, but there were certain things that did it for me. For example, when she played with her hair near her neck (that would only attract my attention towards her neck and make me think if she liked to be kissed and bit there, or if she liked having her hair pulled). Or when she looked at me with that innocent look (she had given a huge number of those to me, since she seemed to always have a way of pissing me off and then, with one of those look, she had always saved her sorry ass because I had never been able to form a full sentence, let alone hurt her, after seeing that look). Or when she was biting on something (I had noticed that one when I came to her place because I felt like seeing her and I found her watching some movie with the frame of her glasses in between her teeth as she gently nibbled on it.).

But as I watched her fingers, I realized something. She wasn't playing with her hair or with the low-cut v-neck of her white, slightly baggy t-shirt. No, she was playing with something shiny, something black and while. She was wearing the gem I got her!

Yeah, probably because she didn't know it was from me. Because if she did know, she would throw it away. Or return it; that seems more like Vega.

Beck proceeded to say something to her and she smiled at hi– oh, holy fuck! Beck knew that I got her that gem! I had showed it to him. And now, Beck knew she was wearing it, because with the way she was playing with it, there was no way he wouldn't notice that. What if he told her? No, he wouldn't. He knew I trusted him with my secrets, he wouldn't just tell her that I loved her more than anything in this world. He wouldn't tell her that the bouquet of roses and the gem she had gotten on her birthday were from me. He knew I wouldn't hesitate to use my scissors if he betrayed me in such way.

After reassuring myself (even though it didn't really help) that Beck was wise enough to not to betray me, I practically stomped down the hall, towards Sikowitz's classroom. I loved his classes, even though the guy could be creepy (no more creepy than dolphins, but creepy nonetheless), I kinda liked him, and not only because thanks to him I had been on a date with Tori. He was probably the best teacher in the school, but right now, I wasn't in the mood even for him.

As I entered the empty room, I couldn't help but give a loud sigh. Heartache sucks, big time. It's like having your first kid; I've never had one before and nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for it. But, unlike having a child, this was something I hated.

I sat down onto a chair that has been mine for the past two weeks, the one in the corner of the room. I liked it there, because I could watch Vega without her knowing it. And nobody dared to look at me, since they would have to turn around and that would give them away. Yep, a pretty good spot, if I may say so.

I kept staring into the distance, thinking of nothing in particular (it was either that, or thinking of dragging Vega into the janitor's closet and fucking her brains out, so, yeah), as the students started to gather into the room. I didn't pay them any attention, not that I ever had. But at one moment, something made me lift my head and look at the door. I don't know if it was fate, intuition, or higher force, but whatever it was, I was thankful for it and I cursed it in the same time, because just as I lifted my head, Vega walked through the door, alone, with that completely sexy sway of her hips.

And then, when she was already half-way to her seat, she looked at me from above her shoulder and I was whipped as cream. Her eyes _screamed_ mischief and naughty, mature playfulness that made me think of so many ways we could play. The half-smile, half-smirk on her lips did nothing to stop my mind from wandering into those places. And according to how she winked, she knew exactly where she was sending my thoughts and she wasn't against it.

The look, it was… it didn't hold any strong emotion, not really, any lust or desire (not that I would know how they looked on her face, I've never seen her wear an expression like that), any anger, just that playful mischief (at least that's what I think it was). As if she knew something I didn't, or as if this was some kind of a game and she already knew she was the winner. Nonetheless, that look made me cream my panties and my body hummed with want. Her movements were perfect as she walked towards her chair, she was confident and beautiful and sexier than anything I've ever seen.

Holy scissors, I was doomed!

When she got to her chair, she sent me another look. This one was confident like the one before, but it was also somewhat seductive, mischievous and amused, as if she knew what she was making me feel right now. Then she sat down, making it quite a show of showing off that gorgeous, firm ass (I just wanted to squeeze it right then and there), that looked even more gorgeous in her short, tight-fitting jeans shorts.

The turned her head to the side, so I could see her profile. She had a satisfied smirk on her lips (a smirk that even I would be proud to pull off). That little minx, she knew what she was doing to me! She was doing it on purpose! But how did she know? I'd always used my acting skills to cover up my body's reactions to her innocence and sexy sweetness (a performance that would earn me at least five awards if this were a movie). She had no way of knowing! Only Beck knew what she did to me! Only he knew her voice could get me all hot and bothered in a few seconds. He was the only living being (besides myself, of course), who knew that seeing her in her glasses made my fingers tingle form the want to touch her (yes, I have seen her in her glasses and that sight had given me an imaginary hard on so hard, that it had actually hurt). Only he knew that she had me completely in her power, at her mercy.

But Beck wouldn't do that to me, would he? He had no reason to. I mean, our break up was mutual idea and the fact that I had been a bitch to him was irrelevant, I had been a bitch to everyone, he was no exception. So there was no reason for him to tell her that I craved her sexually and romantically like a thirsty man craves a bottle of water. He wouldn't embarrass me like that in front of her.

Though when I saw her open her bag, take a pencil out of there and put it in between her teeth, I wasn't so sure of Beck's trustworthiness. She looked at me from under her eyelashes (it was sexy even without her biting on something with that mischievous look in her eyes, combined it was a pure torture!) and I dug the nails of my left hand into my right forearm to keep myself from jumping her. (Lessons of self-control, level 99 begin now.)

My eyes widened (and I'm sure she could see my dilated pupils, because she gave me a smirk that in my lust-hazed mind screamed _sex)_, when I saw as her perfectly shaped, plump, soft-looking lips warped around the pencil. She sucked on it gently, making the skin of her cheeks hollow just a tiniest bit, high-lining her perfect cheekbones. She winked at me again before she pulled the pencil out of her mouth and smiled seductively, still looking right into my eyes. She licked her lips, slowly, sexily, bending her head slightly backwards (she'd gotten that one from some porn, I'm sure of it).

My mouth salivated, the muscles in my stomach tightened and my brain turned into a mush as I watched the show. She was doing it for me, she was being all sexy just for me. That little tease! But, why would she? I mean, she didn't know about my feelings for her, right? She could only get that from Back and the boy could keep his mouth shut, I had that checked. So it was either playing some trick on me (which was highly unlikely), or my acting skills failed me (which was even more unlikely than the first possibility).

I quickly turned my gaze away from her. I couldn't stand to look at her angelic face any longer without jumping her right there and then. I felt my cheeks grow hot from the effort I put into staying in the damned chair (and if I dug my nails any deeper into my arm, I would probably chop it off). For the sharpest pair of scissors, Vega, what have you done to me? You've turned me into this mushy, squishy, sweetie girl I used to hate so much.

Sikowitz, again, rushed into the class, yelling something I didn't really pay any mind to. I concentrated only on staying in the chair, though he was a very welcomed distraction and he made Vega take her eyes away from me. She was looking at him innocently like she always did, as if no seduction had ever happened in this room; as if she had nothing in common with what she had done earlier.

"Okay, kids! Today, we're going to experiment a little!" the teacher yelled at us with that expression that was something between a smile and a scowl. He then turned around, facing the blackboard (a white-board, actually, since it was made of white plastic, but who cares, right?), where he wrote with a red marker: UNEXPECTED SITUATIONS. Well, that one was new. Very, uhm, unexpected (yeah, I know, but there wasn't other word I could think of, really). And with how unpredictable Sikowitz could be, I started to fear the ideas in that crazy, half-bald head of his (I really had a suspicion that he had an agenda to get me and Vega together going on).

"NOW!" he yelled, turning around quickly, which made almost everyone in the classroom jump. "Cat, André, get up here!"

That one was unexpected, Sikowitz always paired up Cat with Robbie. I didn't know if I wanted to frown or smile as I watched André helping the redhead to get onto the stage. This meant Sikowitz will make some kind of unexpected decisions and that could mean that I won't have to act with Vega today.

"Give me a character!" the teacher yelled.

"A robber!" Robbie answered quickly. I swear that guy always has to come up with at least something when it comes to these little scenes.

"Good. Now, give me the situation!"

"A robbery gone not the way it was planned!" this time, it was one of the kids I didn't really bother to get to know or remember the names of. They could get annoying; especially when they think they can do something better than I can.

"Very good!" Sikowitz yelled, as he stepped down from the stage and walked to the back of the room. "André, you're a robber and Cat is your victim. Don't forget to make this unexpected! Aaaaaaand, action!"

The redhead seemed as if she didn't really know what was happening, with her eyes wide and lips half-opened in that childish, oblivious, innocent smile of hers. André used that to his advantage. He quickly got into his character, jumping Cat from behind, making her get into the character too. They spent next ten minutes on the stage, turning the robbery-gone-wrong scene into a heartbreaking story about a robber, who only stole money so he could help his brother who was apparently very sick, and a young daughter of a doctor, who promised to help the robber's brother after he didn't manage to rob her. They finished it off with one of the stage kisses that indicated that the characters lived happily ever after. The whole class clapped (together with me, of course, they were very good, even though the storyline couldn't be cheesier) and Sikowitz congratulated them for a job well done. He even gave Cat a candy.

"Beck, Robbie, get up!" The teacher yelled after the first pair got into their seats. I watched the boys jump onto the stage, Beck confident, Robbie not so much.

"Give me characters!"

"A teacher!" Cat said, in that dreamy voice of hers. I still couldn't understand how someone who is not an infant can be this innocent and fragile.

"Father of a student!" another kid said.

Sikowitz nodded in agreement, then he said: "Give me the situation!"

"Consultation!" this time, it was André who said it.

"Okay! Robbie, you are a teacher, Beck, you will be the father. Action!"

The boys, too, did great. They turned it into a very heated story full of arguments and yelling. Robbie was a teacher who had been having an affair with one of his students and Beck was an overprotective father. The story followed the father as he made various attempts of killing the teacher, until he finally succeeded, when he stabbed the teacher into his stomach (a scene I really loved, Robbie was very good at dying). Beck finished it off with kneeling over the body with a sick grin of a newfound serial killer on his face. The whole classroom liked it, according to how enthusiastically they clapped. Even Sikowitz admitted to loveing it.

Sikowitz then picked a pair of kids who I didn't know. I didn't pay them enough attention (if you haven't figured it out, I don't pay attention to people I don't give a damn about) so I didn't know what they were doing or if they were doing it right (I only know that I would do it way better than they did it). I was too busy with checking a certain Latina out, anyways, imagining how she would look under me, on a bed, naked, only covered in sweat, painting and moaning out my name.

"Tori!" Sikowitz yelled, making me wake up from the fantasy. I lifted my head to see the two guys getting down from the stage and Vega standing up from her chair. Did she just recently learn how to walk with that light, seductive sway in her hips? Because I don't remember her walking like that (and I had spent a lot of time checking her ass out, so I think I would notice that).

She got onto the stage (I can only say one thing: that ass is going to be my death one day!), and looked at the teacher. I was really curious who he will pick for her. I mean, she has a great talent (I admit she is as good as me, if not better, and that's _a lot_ coming from me), she can work with whomever and she'll do better than great.

"Pick your partner," Sikowitz said loudly. I could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wha-?" Vega started, though she didn't have a chance to finish it, because Sikoqitz cut her off.

"Unexpected situations, remember?"

Vega rolled her eyes at him, but then she looked around the room. I lowered my head, trying to look as unobtrusively as I could. _Don't pick me, don't pick me, pick whoever but me! _

I felt her eyes stop on me. And then: "Jade!"

I cursed under my breath as I looked up at her to see if she was serious. According the smirk she had on her lips and the way she didn't take her eyes off of me, she was pretty much serious. Fuck that.

I slowly stood up and walked up to the stage. I couldn't lower my head and pretend not to be there when she had called my name; that is not something Jade West would do. But I knew I was screwed. Sure, I loved a challenge, especially a one from her, but this was too much, with everything she had done to tease me. She knew what she was doing to me; she couldn't be blind enough to not notice that. She was just teasing me again. That little vixen, I would fuck her so hard for this if I could.

I made sure to sway my hips a little as I walked towards the stage, putting my confident face on, making myself look as sexy as I could. Maybe it's time to turn the table and make her pay for everything. And maybe this little scene is everything I need for that. I don't know if she teased me just because she liked it (I doubted that, she was way too nice to do something like that, but seeing as she had spent almost two years in my company, I guess she could have learnt something from me), but I knew that I could get under her skin and maybe even freak her out if I went all sexy and flirty on her. I didn't want to scare her off, but I needed for her to stop teasing me.

I stopped next to her, looking at the professor. But staying this close to her made me remember how good it felt to have her pressed up against me, from those few hugs she had made me give her (which I was very, very thankful for, but I'm not gonna admit that as long as I live). I remembered the feeling of having her warm, lithe body right next to mine from the time we were watching the horror film on her eighteenth birthday and I had to dig my nails into my own arms to keep myself from pressing her into my body again.

"Give me a place!" Sikowitz yelled, making me (yet again) come out of the sea of thoughts in my head.

"Bedroom!" answered Cat excitedly (yeah, really smooth, thanks so much kitty-Cat), making me want to tear her into pieces. I glared at her (though it wasn't my worst glare, I mean, this was Cat; I couldn't be so mean to her even if I wanted to) and she instantly lowered her head in fear. I generally hated it when she was scared of me, but sometimes I couldn't control my reactions and sometimes, she really deserved it. Like now, for example.

"Very well! Give me the characters!"

This time, it was Beck who got my death-glare when he said: "Girlfriends!"

I wanted to kill him right then and there. He was doing it on purpose! He knew how I felt about her and yet, he does this to me! That bastard! I'm gonna cut him open with my scissors and-

"Perfect! Action!" Sikowitz yelled at us. I felt as if he had just thrown a bucket of icy water on me. I was supposed to play Vega's girlfriend. I was fucked (oh, do I wish I was fucked by her) and I couldn't do a shit about it. I was an actress (and a damn good one, if I might add) and I had to act it out, but with her it will be so difficult. I will have to control myself like never before not to kiss her. And that will be far more difficult than it seemed.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I could do this. Sure, it would be difficult, but it was payback time and this was exactly what I needed. I could freak her out by being way too forward. And maybe (just maybe, because I wasn't really sure I will be able to pull this off) if I concentrate on revenge, I will be able to control myself and not to kiss the class away with her.

I walked to the back of the stage, concentrating on the sounds my combat boots made when they connected with the floor. She was watching me with eyes full of uncertainty at the fact that I took control of the scene. I looked her straight in the eyes, stubborn and bossy as I always was. She got the hint and turned her back towards me. She trusted me, she gave up the control she didn't really have. I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face. This will be fun.

I slowly walked back towards her, swaying my hips. I knew she couldn't see me, but I was an actress, I needed to act through the whole scene. And the others did see me; that could help me set up a mood. That, and I generally liked the idea of making every boy hard and every girl wet for me (Cat excluded).

When I reached her, I stopped. I was right behind her, her scent was all around me and suddenly, I wasn't so sure it was a good idea. But my body already went on autopilot, my hands reached out, gently brushing the fabric of her t-shirt on her waist, keeping the touch feather-like and teasing. Then, my hands went to brush the hair off of the long column of her neck, my touch still light on her (now) bare skin. I swear I could feel her shudder from my touch. Bingo.

I warped my hands around her waist, joining them on her stomach, basking in the warmth and the sweet scent of her body. I brushed my nose up the spot on her neck that I had cleared, breathing her in and unconsciously pulling her back into my front. Her scent was intoxicating, not too sweet, not too spicy (something in between those two and it was driving me _mad_), fresh and perfect, reminding me of warm nights and bathing in the sea in the moonlight.

"Hey, babe," I said in that stage-whisper that Sikowitz taught us, so everybody would hear what I was saying, but it still would sound intimate. I made sure my breath hit the skin of her neck (and hit it I did, because she shuddered yet again, and this time, she even let out a quiet moan). The heat radiating from her body made the muscles in my stomach clench from the arousal she made me feel. "Missed me?"

"You know I did," she answered in the same stage-whisper I used, though I was sure there was smile on her face, I could hear it in her voice. I smiled at that myself, hiding it behind her neck. I felt her relax into my embrace and I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face. I had thought it would be weird to hold her close to me like that, to hug her and not let her go after a few seconds, but it didn't. It actually felt so right it scared the fuck out of me. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, as if they were made for each other. (Geez, I sound so fucking cheesy…)

"But I only left this morning," I said, hiding my smirk by pressing my nose against the skin of her neck.

"Yes, but you left before I woke up," she argued quietly, turning her head slightly towards me. That was unexpected. I didn't really think she will play along, actually, I was kinda hoping she will freak out after first two sentences. "I love waking up next to you. You always look so cute in the mornings."

"Call me cute again, and you won't live to tell the tale," I growled out on instinct.

"I call you cute all the time and here I am," she remarks, smirking at me. I pressed my lips to her neck gently, before biting her warningly (I had to remind myself of all the people that were watching to not lay her down onto the ground and do naughty, naughty stuff to her). "But you should have woken me up, babe."

"You were sleeping so deeply and peacefully, and even though it was already seven in the morning, I didn't want to interrupt those naughty dreams of me you were having," I remarked, smirking slightly. She looked at me with her eyes wide in shock. But, as a great actress she was (don't you dare tell anyone I said that about her, or you'll feel the power of my special, dark scissors!), she quickly recovered and put on a smirk even I was proud of.

"What can I say, you're just way too sexy for me to not to dream about you," she winked at me, nuzzling closer to me (do I wish she had been dreaming about me last night!). "And, for the next time, try not to tire me out like you did last night, I would really love to wake up and see you sleep, for a change."

"Tiring you out is exactly what I wanna do right now," I whispered into her hear, smirking, after a short while I took to compose myself after her last statement. I pressed my lips into her neck a few times, before nibbling at it gently, letting the heat of her body spread through my skin. "I love you."

Fuck. That wasn't supposed to slip up. It wasn't supposed to be in this little scene. Sure, it might look like it's just an act, but still, I wasn't supposed to say it. I was wandering into way too dangerous territory, from which I (at this point, at least) saw no way out. I was fucked. I was sooo fucked (and not in the way I wanted to be).

"Why are you like this only when we're alone?" she asked, turning her head towards me even more, so now I was staring into one of those beautiful, brown, doe eyes. (Am I the only one who has a feeling this question didn't apply only on the scene and the characters?)

"What do you mean?" I asked, quirking my pierced eyebrow at her, as if to let her know that we were actually in the room full of people.

"You never hug me when we're somewhere out, when there's someone to see the gentle side of you. You don't kiss me, you don't tell me you love me, you don't even want to hold my hand!" she said, frowning at me slightly. That was a look I really hated seeing on her face Well, come to think of it, I really hated every one of her expressions that indicated she was sad in some way (I know I had said that I liked it when she was sad, but I didn't really mean it and don't act as if you don't know that already!). "You only do that when we're alone, when there's no-one who could see you besides me. I'm starting to think you do all the romantic things I want you to do only when you want to have sex."

"Not only then!" I argued with a frown of my own.

"Fine, but you never do it when someone's there."

"What about that time when we were at the movie theatre and we kissed through the whole movie?" I asked, not allowing my eyebrow to drop. "And it was one of my favorite movies, by the way."

"You had to kiss me because you had your hand down my pants and you know I can't keep quiet when you do those things with your fingers," she said, trying to argue, but it didn't lead anywhere with me, since as soon as those words left her lips, I had to bite my own lip to keep the moan in. Sweet goddess of scissors, I just wanted to press her against a wall, shove my hand down her pants and find out if she really couldn't keep quiet.

Instead, I only bit my lip harder, trying to convince my shaky legs and heated core to cooperate with me for just a little bit more. I had to gain the upper hand if I wanted to stop her from teasing me in the real life and getting all hot and bothered over the words of the character she was playing right now wasn't gonna help me with that task.

I leaned into her slightly, brushing my lips against the hot skin of her neck. I made my way towards the spot right under her ear, where I bared my teeth and let them graze her skin, biting at it gently. My grip on her tightened, my fingers started to move slightly on her t-shirt-clad abdomen, since I couldn't stand the tingling of desire I felt in them anymore. My whole body hummed not only with want for her, but also with the need for her attention. If that won't drive me mad, then there's nothing that will.

"Stop talking like that or I'll shove my hand down your pants right now," I growled out, hoping she will understand that the threat was meant not only for the scene. She instantly grabbed my hand, but from the weak grasp she had on it it seemed that she herself wasn't sure if she wanted it to move or not.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked in a husky, slightly shaky voice. I wasn't sure if she was only acting that out, but if she was, I have to admit, she was a perfect actress.

"That depends…" I whispered into her ear, nibbling on it slightly. I let my words linger in the air between us, making the atmosphere more heated than it already was. I wanted her imagination to go to overdrive, I wanted her to imagine everything I could do to her and I wanted it to make her as hot for me as I was for her.

"What if I won't let you to do anything to me?" she asked in that breathy voice again. It was a small attempt to argue, a one that indicated my triumphal victory over her, but, goddamn it, if she won't stop talking in that voice I will press her against something and have my way with her!

"Oh, you will," I answered as smugly and with as much confidence as I could, in my highly aroused state, gather. I mowed my hand a little lower, so now my palm rested right in between her hipbones. She didn't stop me. "You will let me, because you know it's going to feel so goddamn good you'll forget your own name."

"Jade…" she whispered my name heatedly, in a shaky, breathy voice. It made me smirk with pride and forget every plan of scaring her out. She gave my character my own name, which was a dangerous move. It made this conversation and whatever it was between us right now, real. But if she hoped to pull me out of my element, she couldn't have been more wrong. I didn't know where this sudden burst of courage and confidence came from and I have to admit, it surprised even me (but you'll keep quiet about it as the good, horny guys you are, or I won't tell you the details of what happens after this is over and I'm sure that's what you're interested in the most), but I wasn't going to let that show. Instead, I mowed the hand that was near her crotch even lower, so now the tips of my fingers were resting dangerously close the part of her body I wanted so much to touch, while the other hand traveled upwards, up her abdomen and up her side. She let out a whimper when I didn't touch her breast.

"You will let me, because you know I can do you way better than anyone else on this freaking planet," I continued to growl into her ear, making sure that not only she heard me. This was my way of laying a public claim on her, and if anyone dared to touch her after this, I will personally cut them into pieces (and yes, you've guessed it, it will be with my scissors).

"Oh, Jade," she gasped this time. I had to smirk at that, guess my little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes likes dirty talk.

"You will, because you know it's my way of showing you how important you are to me. You will let me, because you know that whatever you want me to do, I'll do it without a question because I love you so much it freaking hurts! You will let me, because you know you can trust me to give you the best, to bring you to the highest of heights," I kept on growling in a low, dangerous voice, while my hands moved over her abdomen and sides. She leaned into me, her body relaxed completely into mine; her head fell on my shoulder. She had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened, drawing in fast, shallow breaths. "And you also know that I will happily do it, because I love you."

"Oh, God…" she moaned. She fucking moaned! As if I wasn't wet enough for her, she had to fucking moan! I needed to her that sound again, soon.

"No, no God," I smirked, nibbling at her newly exposed neck, letting my right hand slip into its place in between her hipbones, while my left hand held her steady. I wanted her and I didn't care that we were in the middle of the classroom. She was willingly lying here for me to take her. "Just lil' ol' me."

"THAT was really unexpected turn of events!" Sikowitz yelled, breaking the spell of lust we created (if I wasn't the only thing keeping Vega from falling down, I would already be tearing his throat off for interrupting). I, reluctantly, lifted my head from Vega's exposed neck, looking at him then at the guys in the classroom. They were all staring at us as if it was the first time they saw two girls.

Vega straightened, then she stepped out of my grasp, my limp arms didn't do anything to stop her. I missed her warmth the second she stepped away, so I crossed my arms at my chest to keep at least a little bit of that warmth in me. But I was Jade West, I couldn't let anyone to see me like this!

I put on my best self-confident, slightly conceited expression, as if they all were just amateurs. Vega also put on her normal expression, though it did nothing to my lust for her.

"Very good, very good! Now, before I let you leave, I have assignments for all of you. Since you've done a great job at coming up with unexpected situations and turns of events in your little scenes, I want you all to work on a at least fifteen minutes play that would contain unexpected situations! Those who had been paired up will keep their partners, the others, it's up to you who you chose. But you can only do it in a pair; that means only two people. Not one, not three, two! Did I make myself clear? Perfect! Now go, so I can get more coconuts."

I watched Vega jump down from the stage, before following after her. I picked my bag from the seat I had been in, then I, as if nothing happened, walked out of the classroom, trying (and failing) to ignore the wetness in between my legs. So with a fury that can only be described as sexual frustration, I rushed to my locker, threw all the things I wouldn't need for the weekend in it, then I shut it closed. I turned around to see Vega, alone, at her locker.

Keeping my slightly annoyed face on, I walked up to her. She turned when she heard my combat boots (though I love them dearly, they really are no good at helping me with scaring Vega, I mean, it's like she can hear them even when I walk as quietly as I can).

"Clear your schedule out for today, Vega. I'll be at your house around five. I want to get this assignment done as soon as I can," I growled out to her; then I turned around and walked out, not even giving her a chance to ask or say anything. I told her I wanted to get this done. The truth was that I just wanted to see her one more time before the weekend starts.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what will happen when Jade comes to Tori's house… If you do, too, let me know in form of a review, or by following or putting the story on the list of your favorites. If you want me to, I'll keep writing it. So, until next time (hopefully)! <strong>


	3. The Fantasy

**Hey there! **

**Well, here's the third and probably the last chapter of this fic (I was thinking about giving you another as a Christmas gift, but that's only if you're good and send me reviews with your opinions :D And you also aren't supposed to know about it, so 'shhhh!'). If you liked it, I may post another Jade and Tori fiction, I have a lot of ideas, both long and short-term, I only want to know if you like my work and what I should get better in. Also, tell me what you think about the 'bedroom scene', I'm not sure if I should keep writing them, I don't know if they're good enough. **

**Now, a big thanks goes to my beta and fellow writer ****Azkadellio, who was kind enough to read this after me and correct the mistakes. Seriously, you're the best! **

**Eh, for this chapter, I would recommend not eating or drinking while reading it, because you may burst out with laughter at its content and I don't want to be responsible for your computer, tablet or mobile getting all dirty. So, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I growled quietly as I knocked on the door. I had been cursing (silently thanking, really, but that will stay only between us, understood?) Sikowitz the whole ride from my house to the Vega household. I couldn't spend more time with Vega, even though I wanted it more than I wanted to see <em>The Scissoring: extended version<em>, and that's saying something. But after what we pulled off today in Sikowitz's class, I was afraid I won't be able to hold back. Especially if she keeps teasing me like she had in the classroom. I was already all hot and bothered (and firing one by myself didn't help me at all) after what we pulled off, so even now, I was so aroused that I wouldn't have a problem with pinning her to the wall and having my way with her (I sure as hell would make her scream in the best of ways, if you know what I mean). And if she starts with some scene like she had done earlier in the classroom, I probably really will fuck her brains out.

I knocked again when the door didn't open. I needed a distraction, fast, because if my mind stays where it was, I will do something to her (okay, I would _do her _so I guess that's not the worst thing that could happen).

"I'm coming!" I heard Vega's yell from behind the door. Oh yeah, I would love to participate in that particular activity. Or, at least, see her when she does _come_ (if you know what I mean). I would make her come so many times that, by the end of the night, she would be begging me to stop because she wouldn't be able to take any more orgasms.

The door opened and she stood there, with her hair in wild and slightly wet, so it was falling around her angelic face in soft, yet untamed (and really sexy) waves, high-lining her perfectly shaped cheekbones. Her big, doe eyes seemed darken than normal and her lips were slightly parted. Her chest (though small, it was perfect in my eyes and I hadn't even seen it) heaved with every quick, short breath she took, luring my eyes towards it and towards the black-and-white gem that rested in the valley of her breasts. She only had a pair of shorts and a tank top (through which I could see her hardened nipples and it made me even wetter than I was for her), which showed her perfectly shaped body off and left her soft-looking, tanned skin at the mercy of my wandering eyes.

"Jade! Hey!" she said, smiling softly, looking me up and down. That's a rare expression on her face when she opens the door and sees me standing there. I noticed that curiosity and hope in her eyes again, as well as those complicated, mature emotions. For some reason, I missed the simplicity of her child-like look. She had been so innocent, so sweet, so loveable when she had it. Not to mention it was far easier to read two emotions from her eyes, than to read fifty of them. Sure, I had wanted her even then, but now that she looked so much more mature, so much sexier, it was even more difficult for me not to want her and to control myself around her. That look had me whipped, she had me completely in her power. I didn't even know when it happened, but she was suddenly my mistress and I wanted to be in her power. The only thing she had to do to make me willingly do whatever for her, was just look at me. Holly mother of scissors, one of her looks and the only thing I wanted was to drop on my knees in front of her and stick my tongue into her pu- "You're early!"

"Yeah, I wanted to get this over as soon as possible," I answered, fighting off the blush that threatened to spread all over my cheeks. I put on my most disinterested expression and, without an invitation (as if I had ever needed one), I walked proudly inside the house, swaying my hips (hopefully) sexily enough for her to notice. I threw my bag onto the couch and turned around to face her. Oh, yeah, she did notice, her eyes were still glued to my hips.

She knew I saw her (if the smirk that formed on her lips is anything to go by), and the only thing she did was that she slowly dragged her eyes up my body, as if she wanted to take in every detail of everything I had to offer. There was a weird look in her eyes, which were now darker than I remembered them (had to be the light in this room, that surely was the light), as she stopped her gaze at my breasts for a moment, looking at them without a trace of shame. It made me smirk and straighten a little, to give her a better show.

When she seemed to have enough, she dragged her eyes up again, up my neck, through my lips and onto my eyes. There was that playful mischief in her eyes again, just like today in Sikowitz's class. I was praying to whoever invented scissors that she won't start with that seduction game she had pulled off earlier. I would be so fucked if she did (and not in the good way, I can tell 'ya).

"Do you have your scissors with you?" she asked, her face now carrying a suspicious expression. It would be very believable if it weren't for the amused glint in her eyes and the way the corners of her lips were turned just that little bit up. (Am I the only one who had this weird feeling of _déjà vu_ as she said those words?)

"No?" I lied in a higher voice than normal, crossing my arms at my chest. If she wanted to play that game, I'm not the one who's gonna make her stop. And besides, it had felt very nice when she patted me down the first time a year and a half ago.

She quirked her eyebrow at me, giving me an even more believable suspicious look. I had to suppress the smirk that threatened to brake on my face as I turned to face the TV, faking a sigh, and held my hands out for her to do the pat-down. She walked closer to me and started to search for my scissors, keeping her expression suspicious, but I could see the mischievous playfulness in her eyes (guess I wasn't the only one with the _déjà vu_). Her hands were warm and gentle, while she softly tapped at my right hand at first, then and the left one.

"Don't be shy," I said, smirking slightly, looking into those deep, dark brown, doe eyes that suddenly didn't look as innocent as they used to. It made my mouth (and one other part of my body) water.

Now, she let the corners of her lips lift up into a smug half-smirk (I wasn't sure if I liked it, I mean, it looked great on her face, but I didn't like the smugness, it just made me want to lay her down onto the couch and fuck it out of her). "Are you sure about that? I might take you up on that offer now."

"You know I don't say what I don't mean," I said, still looking at her with a slight smirk. I was sure I got her now, I had the upper hand again and the feeling was great.

That was, until her fingers grazed the side of my left breast, just lightly, but I still could feel the touch like a light, tickling feather, through the fabric of my shirt, tank top and bra. And if I though the feeling of control couldn't get topped, I was proven that I couldn't have been more wrong, because her touch felt fucking amazing. I, Jade West, would be willing to give up the control (which I've never done) to her, just to feel her touch on my skin and it scared the fuck out of me.

Her fingers then went to my stomach and then to my waist. She smirked when her fingers found the outline of the scissors that were in their place, on my left hip. Her fingers slipped under the waistline of my jeans and I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips. She snapped the only weapon away from me with a victorious smile and a look that seemed dangerously close to 'I-told-you-so' look my mother used to give me when she still had been here.

I only shrugged, trying to look as if I didn't care that she had my scissors (she still hadn't learnt that nobody, and I mean _nobody_ was allowed to touch my scissors, though she was the one and only exception I was willing to make). She put the scissors away without a word and I let her, not even caring where she put them (which was saying a _lot)_, since I was actually kind of busy with trying to keep my cool and not jumping her right then and there (I mean, the couch is comfortable enough for a quickie).

I sat myself down at the couch, trying to look as self-confident as I could. I could feel her eyes on me as I made myself comfortable, lifting my boot-clad legs onto the couch, putting the TV on. I wasn't about to start a conversation (not when the only thing I could think of was pinning her to a wall and fucking her good and hard), so I waited.

A quiet mewl sounded from somewhere and soon enough, my lap was occupied by a small ball of black-and-white fur (though the ball was bigger than the last time I saw it). The fur-ball curled up on the lower part of my stomach, contently purring the whole time, even though I didn't even touch it. I let out a smile that I only partly managed to turn into a smirk. The kitten was as cute as its owner and I didn't have enough cruelty in my heart to throw him (or her, for that matter) away from me.

"He never does that to Trina," Vega admitted. I looked up at her; she wore a gentle smile as she watched me interact with her pet. "He always hisses at her."

"Yeah, can't blame him. Guess that thing you call your sister scares him off," I remarked, lifting my hand and gently putting it onto the cat's back. The purring got louder as the animal snuggled closer into me. I could imagine a lazy Sunday with both Lyn and Vega pressed against me on a couch while watching some movie. Okay, time to stop dreaming, that's never gonna happen. "What did your parents say about him?"

"You know, I've always wanted a cat and they knew, so it wasn't a big deal," she said almost nonchalantly. I could imagine her shrugging her shoulders and looking at the cat in the same way. "But Trina was always against it, just because, and so my parents didn't get me a cat. Now, however, they had no chance but to accept it. And I'm happy they did. Lyn is just a small kitten, but he already acts like a real cat. Their attitude makes me mad, but it's also something I admire, something that makes them them."

"You really love them, don't you," I remarked, smirking up at her. She met my eyes with a smile that took my breath away. It was the same smile she used to give me, the friendly, affectionate, innocent smile. But now… now there was something more to it that I didn't understand. Just like her look, her smile looked more mature than before. And just like her look, her smile made me hotter than it had ever before.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking from me to the cat on my lap. "I love stubborn, willful, sly, provoking creatures that can also, on some occasions or with some people, be nice, kind, sweet gentle and loving."

"I will never understand them," I lied, shifting my gaze from her to the cat. I actually could get into their skin, since I was kind of like them myself (yes, that 'nice and gentle' side was in me too, buried somewhere deep down in the darkest depths of my corrupted soul for only one person to see). "They judge people by the way they look. I mean, they take liking to someone on a first sigh, and they start hating someone else after just one look. That's creepy."

"I thought you loved creepy," she said, a smirk evident in her voice.

"I do!" I snapped, turning back forwards her with a scowl, only to see the satisfied smirk on her face. Damn, that was sexy as hell! "I just don't understand cats."

"They don't 'judge' people at the first sigh. They feel people's energy and by that, they chose with who they want to be. They can say by just one look if they want to spend time in some person's company or not and they are proud enough to just get up, hiss their dissatisfaction at the person, and leave," she said in a gentle, yet somewhat defending manner. "They kind of remind me of you."

I looked up at her with my eyes wide. She had the same expression of awkward innocence as she had had the evening when we told each other we thought the other was pretty. (That had been one of the most well played lies I've had to make, I mean, her and pretty? Have you ever seen her? She is drop dead gorgeous!)

Just as I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant by it (even though I had a pretty good idea), she cut me off.

"I'll go put on something more fitting and we can start with the scene, okay?" she asked, smiling at me. Then she turned around, giving me the perfect view of her oh-so-fucking-gorgeous ass. She walked towards the stairs with that sway in her hips that made my mouth water. I just wanted to jump her then and there. Screw the scene, screw that we were in the middle of her living room, I fucking wanted her!

"Just wait here," she said over her shoulder before she disappeared up the stairs. I generally hated it when someone ordered me something and I would go against the order just because (which was always the best reason ever), but with her, I didn't find it in myself to disobey her. She did order, but she did it in that sweet voice of her that just made me melt and do whatever she said, even though I often tried to put up at least a verbal fight, so I wouldn't look like a complete loser.

I turned my head back to the kitten, who was still comfortably purring on my lap. I've always wanted to purr. It's such a fascinating sound, so calming and relaxing (well, not really when you realize that's only a result of using their larynx and vocal chords to make the air vibrate). I can growl, and I can do that very believably (I had scared a dog with my growling once), but purring was something completely different. It was one of the most unique sounds on this planet and I wanted to know how to do it. Not to mention Vega would probably find it incredibly cute if I started purring while snuggling up against her after a few rounds of steamy hot love-making.

"You have it so much easier, buddy," I said quietly to the kitten. He lifted his head and looked at me, as if he was trying to tell me that he was listening. Just like Vega, when someone talked to her, she was listening. "You can get any cat knocked up, just because they're in a heat. That is, if they won't castrate you. Then I'd be sorry for you."

The cat seemed to understand, because he nodded his head slightly, as if he wanted to say that he would be sorry for himself too.

"Why can't Vega go into heat?" I asked the cat, scratching the top of his head. He closed his eyes and the purring sound got louder. "It's not like I would only use her. I mean, yeah, I would jump her like a horny rabbit, but it wouldn't be about just that. I wouldn't just fuck her. Though I would do it, it would be among other million things I want to do to her and with her… Geez, I've got it bad. I'm talking about my feelings with a _cat_. Not crazy at all…"

"Jade!" I heard Vega's muffled voice. I looked up at the stairs, waiting for her to come down, but she didn't. I frowned, stopping my hand's ministrations on the top of Lyn's head, to what the animal gave an unsatisfied mewl. "Jade! Could you come up here for a sec?"

I groaned loud enough for her to hear me, even though she was in her room. I placed the cat onto the couch, where it sat looking as I stood up. I patted the animal one last time, silently praying to the inventor of scissors to give me enough self-control to not jump her and fuck her, then I put on my most annoyed and almost desperate expression and walked up the stairs. I wanted to look as if I hated every second I spent in her company (which was true, partly, because I hated the feelings she gave me, I hated not having control and with her, I barely had enough control to keep my hands to myself).

I opened the door to her room, still keeping that annoyed look on my face and my gaze fixed on the floor in front of me. But when I lifted it, my expression quickly changed from annoyed to shocked and then to lustful and hungry, my mouth went dry and my core got wetter than it already was. All that just because of Vega.

She was standing in front of me, leaning against the oak table. She was clad in a white button-up shirt, through which I could see her black, lacy bra, with first three buttons undone, so I could clearly see her collar-bone and cleavage; a really short, red and black checked skirt that ended just under her ass, showing her long, lithe, tanned legs to my hungry gaze; and white knee-socks with black shoes. The clothes hugged her body perfectly, in all the right places, yet they gave her the innocent look of a schoolgirl.

And when I lifted my gaze to her eyes, all rational thoughts left my mind. Her right hand was holding her glasses, which frame was in between her teeth while she nibbled on it sexily, with a smirk on her face, all the while looking me straight in the eyes, her normally dark irises were even darker, full of mischief, playfulness and something that I suspected was desire. Her hair fell in those wild, slightly wet waves around her face, high-lining her perfect cheekbones and angelic face.

I just stared at her. I couldn't understand, couldn't even believe this was real. Because it sure as hell couldn't be. I will wake up any minute now in cold sweat and with that horrible ache in between my legs, just like every time I had had a somewhat erotic dream about her.

She lowered her head slightly and quirked her eyebrow at me, her look gained a questioning undertone. She was still smirking that self-confident and self-satisfied smirk of hers, as if she knew she was causing my brain to dissolve into a puddle of mush. As if this was a game she was sure she was winning. And to be honest, if the point of the game was to get the other all hot, bothered, lustful and crazy with need, she was winning by all means.

My body tingled for her. My palms clenched into fists at my sides so they wouldn't be tempted to just reach out and touch her (though I was tempted alright, with her sending me _that _look). My lower lip got caught between my teeth and I bit on in, trying to regain my senses with pain (didn't help), though I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from her. My muscles were tense like bowstrings, wanting to charge on her, to take her and ravish her. I didn't know where I had found the strength to keep myself from fucking her brains out (though it was probably just shock), but I was really grateful for it.

Even with my brain turned into a mush and my mind filled with the haze of lust I felt for her body right then, I still realized that fucking her against that table wouldn't be the wisest idea. She was worth more, she was the girl a guy should take out on million dates, bring her flowers and keep telling her that he loves her, and then, when she would be ready, he would make a sweet, gentle love to her. She wasn't someone who would deserve to be fucked in that outfit, on a table, like a slut in some cheap porn

Her smirk widened and I gulped. She pulled the frame out of her mouth, slowly, giving me a very sexy once-over. Then her gaze, again, settled on my eyes, though now it was filled with hungry fire and power that I would succumb to in a moment. She was controlling me and I was only waiting to hear her wishes so I could grand them, bring her anything she wanted on a golden tray.

"Are you going to just stand there and look at me?" she asked, taunting me with that sweet, innocent voice of her. Holy mother of scissors! I didn't know how she managed to look so innocent while also looking like a star from some porn video at the same time, but she did, and it had a great affect on me. And it was incredibly sexy, too. "Or are you actually gonna do something with me?"

That was it. My undoing. My muscles relaxed, my fists unclenched and my body moved towards her as quickly as it could. I forgot all about romantic dates and flowers and declaration of my undying love for her. She wanted me and I wanted her, and, hopefully, there will be enough romantic dates and making love with her after this (even though I'm afraid I won't be able to give her that, seeing as I'm the most un-romantic being in this world). In a flash, I was pressing my body against hers, with our lips smashed together and our tongues fighting for dominance (and let me tell you, I wasn't winning the battle) in a passionate, hot, hungry, lustful, yet somehow gentle and sweet kiss. My right hand cupped the back of her head and neck, to keep her close, the left one went to her waist, pulling her flush against me. Her hands were both in my hair, tugging lightly and scratching, making me moan into the kiss.

Her tongue soon invaded my mouth, claiming it as her own. She explored it with her tongue, showing off her dominance over me, her victory. And I couldn't get enough of her addicting kisses. She tasted perfectly, and her strawberry-flavored lipstick was only adding to her sweet taste. It made me want her more than I already had.

I left her mouth in a haste, quickly turning to suck on her neck. I found her pulse-point and sucked on it eagerly, wanting to leave my mark on her. I was willing to grand her any wish and give her the control, but not in the submissive way. No, I was Jade West after all, and I wanted to take her, to give myself to her and to mark her as my own. She had the control, because just one word would be enough to make me do whatever she wanted. But I would do it my way, and she didn't seem to complain.

Neither of us was in control. And yet, somehow, we both were. Just like in our relationship, we both respected the other, letting the other give and take as much as we needed.

She gasped when I sucked hard on her skin. Her head fell back, giving me more access to her neck, her hands never leaving my hair, keeping me close to her. I let the skin of her neck go when I was sure she will have a hickey, and sure enough, a big, red mark was looking at me from her skin. I smirked like a cat that just ate the canary and went to nibble on her collarbone, while my hands moved to the hem of her button-up. I tugged at it a few times, trying to get it to open, before my patience wore off and I tore it open, sending some of the buttons flying. In all honesty, I didn't give a fuck, I just wanted _her_.

"I didn't think you- oh God, Jade, that feels good…" she moaned as I nibbled along her collar bone. My hands went from the hem of her now opened shirt to her stomach, scratching her there, before slowly creeping up her sides, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. "I didn't think you'd be up for this. I thought you were the one to- mmm, yeah-… take things slow."

"There will be enough time for that later," I whispered against her hot skin. She moaned quietly when my hands got to her breasts, cupping them through the lacy bra that left little to the imagination. "And I will need that time, because I want to fuck you slowly, to make you go mad with need, to make you beg and squirm under me, to bring you to the edge just to leave you there, again and again, until you can't take it anymore, and then and only then will I let you cum and it will be the best fucking orgasm of your life."

She moaned at my words, her hands gripped the strands of my hands tighter, making me growl at the slight, pleasant pain. She really did love dirty talk, didn't she? And she was lucky, because I loved talking dirty to her.

"But right now, Tori, right now I want to eat you out until you're screaming my name with pleasure," I growled at her, moving down, in between her breasts. I stopped when I got to the gem that was resting there. The white color of the Moon Stone wildly contrasted with her tanned skin, just like the color of the Onyx would contrast against my skin, but it looked marvelous on her chest. I decided that that gem was the only thing I will not take off of her, ever.

I went lower, until I reached her perky, firm breasts with my mouth. The lace of her bra was rough against my lips, but it didn't stop me from running my tongue through the erected nipples on the tops of her breasts. I sucked each one of them into my mouth, biting at them through the fabric. She let out a long row of quiet, whispered, rushed curses, 'oh God's, 'Jade's and 'so good's, making my own breasts ache for her touch and my core clench from the desire.

Holy scissors, I wanted her! I wanted her in every way possible. My body was practically screaming for her, for her moans and her taste and her screams as she cums (because, let's face it, she is definitely a screamer).

I dropped to my knees in front of her, letting my hands fall to her hips, so I could press her ass against the table. There was a beast in my chest, roaring from the want for her and I couldn't deny it. I lifted her skirt and, pushing her panties to the side, attacked her slit with my tongue before she had a chance to react.

"Fuck!" yelped shortly, her hands instantly found their place in my hair, gripping it so tight it actually hurt, holding me close (I can't say I complained or tried to withdraw). Her musky scent was invading my nose, just like her salty scent was all that I could taste and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't get enough of her (I actually doubted that I ever will be able to get enough), her scent, her taste and those sounds she emitted made my tongue work faster as I flicked it over her clit. "Oh, Jade! Ah, yes, baby, don't stop!"

"I'm never gonna stop," I said in the stage-whisper, so she would hear me from between her legs. I licked her clit once more and brought my free hand towards her pussy to massage the hardened nub of nerves, before tilting my head backwards, so I could see her. "You're so wet for me, Vega. And you taste so good. Such a sweet little pussy you have. And so ready for me. Were you planning this? Did you want me to make you cum? I bet you did. You wanted me to fuck you, you dirty girl. Am I right?"

I smirked smugly up at her when she didn't respond. All she did manage was a loud moan as my fingers sped up on her clit. She had her head thrown backwards, her cheeks were covered by pink flush, her mouth was opened slightly, she was worrying her lower lip in between her teeth and her eyes were closed. And she looked sexier than ever. My mouth salivated at that sight and I wanted to do nothing but launch on her sweet pussy and eat her out until she's begging me to stop.

I had to remind myself that she still hadn't answered my question. I growled at her, stopping my ministrations on her clit, to what she whimpered. With whomever else, I would deem it pathetic, but when she did it, I found it incredibly arousing. She was whimpering because she wanted me to fuck her. I smirked, sliding my hand down her slit. I didn't give her a chance to say something as I thrusted two of my fingers forcefully into her tight, wet hole.

"Fuck, Jade!" she screamed (yes, she fucking screamed and it almost made me cum), tightening her hold on my hair. But then she only whimpered again when my fingers refused to move inside of her. She was craving the release so much she almost instantly started to move her hips on my fingers, to get at least some sort of friction. It made the smirk on my face turn cat-like and it boosted my ego (not that I really needed it) so much I thought it would reach the boiling point. But, being the selfish bitch I was, I moved my fingers in time with the movements of her hips, so I didn't allow her any sort of stimulation.

"Am I right?" I asked her, growling the question this time.

"Yes!"

"Good girl. Now, tell me, Vega, what do you want?" I asked, bringing my lips incredibly close to her slit, so my breath would hit her most sensitive parts. I wanted to take her clit into my mouth and ram my fingers into her, to make her scream and beg. I could only thank my self-control for being able to hold on.

"I want you to fuck me!" she said, her voice tensed and breathy, as she looked down at me with those almost black eyes filled with need. She tugged at my hair again, trying to bring my head closer to her (and, oh, did I want to go closer!), but I growled at her and shook my head.

"Beg me," I whispered, looking into her eyes. I let my fingers slip out slowly, until only the tips of them stayed inside of her, than in a similar, slow motion I forced then back inside again. She moaned at that, moving her hips again, but I forced her to stay still by pressing her into the table with my hand, that was holding her skirt up. I looked up at her with (what I hoped was) an innocent expression on my face. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on me. Yes, I was the one who wanted to see her dressed like a schoolgirl, but I didn't want to be the one on her knees, looking up at her partner with that expression. It was supposed to be her.

"Jade, please… por favor, Jade, please, fuck me," she whispered, looking right into my eyes with a pleading look in hers. "Folla me, por favor, Jade. Quiero sentir tus dedos en mi coño, quero que me hagas venir tan duro que olvidaré mi propio nombre."

If I thought she couldn't get any more sexy, I was just proven wrong, because Vega speaking Spanish while looking at me with those dark eyes and flushed cheeks is sexier than anything I've ever seen. I'm not going to pretend I understood her while she was speaking Spanish, but I figured it had something to do with me fucking her, like she requested in English. And who was I to deny her?

"You're going to scream my name, my dirty girl," I growled at her as I lowered my head down, taking her clit hastily into my mouth, sucking on it with vigor. My fingers started picked up a frantic rhythm, driving inside of her hard and fast, and yes, she fucking screamed.

"Joder, ¡Jade! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ah, más duro, Jade, dame- ¡oh dios! Que bueno... ¡Dame todo lo que tienes! ¡Por favor!"

That was my undoing. My fingers sped up their movements in her and curled slightly, hitting _that _spot in her that made her scream louder than she had (my wrist hurt like a bitch from all those strong thrusts, but I didn't give a fuck, because, honestly, you wouldn't either if you had your fingers in a hot girl, whose walls are so _tight _and _wet_ around your fingers and who is so _hot _you have a feeling she's gonna catch on fire any minute), just like my tongue sped up on her clit, and soon, I had her screaming my name as she held me in place by the death-grip she had on my hair (I just wonder how strong my hair is that she didn't pull it out with how she pulled on it.)

"Ah, sí, Jade, ¡sigue así! ¡Justo así! ¡No te pares! Oh, por dios… ¡No te atrevas a parar!" she growled out non-stop. I looked up at her, not stopping my ministrations. She had her eyes shut tightly closed and her mouth kept on moving as she half muttered – half moaned words in Spanish that I didn't understand. "Que bueno… ¡Está perfecto, Jade! ¡Tú estás perfecta, baby. Sólo un poquito más y voy a venir. Voy a venir por ti, Jade..."

"Cum, Tori! Cum all over my fingers!" I growled, then I quickly took her clit into my mouth.

"¡JADE! ¡JODER!" she screamed as her walls tightened around my fingers and her body shook violently. Everything went into a slow motion. Her pussy was pulsating around my fingers, so hot and wet and everything it should be. Her body shook with an invisible force of pure pleasure. Her lower lip got caught between her teeth and it was one of the simplest, yet most erotic sights I've ever laid my eyes on. The muscles of her stomach tightened and relaxed and tightened again, just like the muscles of her pussy.

And then, my fingers got pushed out of her and she squirted her cum all over my hand and face.

I stared in shock at my cum-covered fingers, then at her pussy. I slowly dragged my eyes up her body, trying to remember what she looked like in the post-orgasmic bliss. Her body shook slightly every few seconds, her muscles were tensing and relaxing and tensing again. Her chest heaved rapidly with every breath she took and her hands trembled. Her head hung low, her messy, wavy hair fell like curtains around her face, but from where I was kneeling in front of her, I could see her. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks were red, her mouth was opened and her lips glistered slightly. I could see the red spots on her lower lip from how hard she bit on it.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked in my direction. I could tell her vision wasn't focused yet, from the way she was looking at me through the half-lidded eyes with her pupils still dilated. And it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

I wanted to just kneel there and watch her, with fascination and admiration all over my face. But I couldn't. I mean, I'm Jade West, I don't do 'love-filled-staring' after having sex. So I did what I would usually do; I put my smug, 'a cat that ate the canary' grin. Still looking into her eyes (even though that wasn't what the normal Jade West would do, it felt like the right thing to do right now, with only her watching), I brought my cum-covered hand to my lips and sucked each finger clean, not braking out eye-contact. And, damn, she tasted so fucking good!

Her eyes widened at the sight, but I didn't allow her to say something. I stood up, her hands fell limply from my hair (and I was quite surprised to find out that I didn't like the loss of her warm, soft skin in it), and stepped back slightly. "I wore you out, Vega, didn't I?"

"Hell yes," she sighed (and I was definitely disappointed that she didn't answer in Spanish), lifting her head. I guess her muscles still weren't ready to support her quite yet, since her head fell backwards. My instincts kicked in and I gathered her, gently, into my arms, lifting her up. Her hands went to my chest and she looked at me, surprised, as I carried her to her bed and laid her down on it, kissing her forehead.

"Come here," she whispered, stretching her arms up towards me after I straightened my back. I wasn't someone for cuddles after sex, but that idea with her made my chest feel warm and my stomach do flip-flops. "But take your clothes off first."

I wanted to growl at her that I will do what I want, that she couldn't boss me around. But the truth was that she could. So I took my clothes off, leaving them in a pile next to her bed, and lied down next to her, under the cover she had managed to get under while I had been undressing. Her hand instantly warped around my stomach, her leg got in between mine and her head rested comfortably on my chest.

We stayed there, like that, without a word, for a few minutes. I assumed she fell asleep on me and was just about to do the same, when I felt her hand move on my stomach. I looked down at her face, seeing that she had her eyes closed and an expression of complete comfortableness and peace on. However, the caressing of her lithe, long, slender fingers on the skin of my stomach made the flames of desire burst back to life (especially when she started scratching me with her nails slightly, I mean, that was a _huge_ turn on).

"I think someone is ready for a round two," I whispered, smirking slightly. I reached for her hand, but she smacked my palm and looked at me with a sexy, cat-like grin.

"Oh, but a round isn't complete until both of us have their share of pleasure," she whispered in a tone that made my mouth dry and tingle run down my spine. "So I think it's my turn to show you what I can do."

She turned her head to my chest, kissing my skin lightly, her lips leaving a wet trail on their wake. It made my skin erupt into goose-bumps and every one of my nerve-endings beg for her attention. The time went into a high-speed mode. I didn't know how long she played with my breasts, licking them, kissing them, sucking on them, making me painfully aroused. I don't know how long it took her to get from my chest to my crotch or how long it took for me to reach the peak under her (surprisingly) very skillful mouth, tongue and fingers. I didn't know how many 'oh God's and 'fuck's and 'Tori's and 'right there's I whispered, gasped or moaned. All I knew was that she made me cum and it was one of the best fucking orgasms I've had (it wasn't _the best_ but it was close enough).

She then lied down next to me again, watching me as I tried to recover from the pleasure that still coursed through my body. I was painting hard and my eyes were closed. Damn, she did me good.

"I'm not saying this because you just gave me an earth-shattering orgasm," I started, still painting hard from the experience of having her tongue inside me, "But I love you, Tori Vega. Completely and unconditionally. I love you even more than I love scissors, black color and fear, combined."

She stayed quiet. She didn't move, didn't say a word, and if I didn't feel her warm breath on my neck, I would think that she had run away. I fucked up. I told her I loved her and she's gonna laugh at me. She's gonna laugh so hard at my sentimentality and she'll throw me out, like a three days old newspapers.

I opened my eyes to look at her, even though I didn't really want to. What I saw surprised me. She was smiling. It wasn't the biggest smile she'd ever had on her face, the corners of her mouth were turned up just slightly, and yet, it was more intimate, more sincere than the biggest, one million dollars, Hollywood smile she'd ever put on. It was beautiful, unique, as if it was only reserved for me, for this occasion.

"I know," she said finally, looking me straight in the eyes. "I wouldn't pull all this off if I didn't. I wouldn't try to seduce you if I wasn't sure you'd let me."

"B-But-… ho-…"

"It's in your eyes," she cut me off. Her hand slowly lifted from my stomach and went up to cup my cheek. She kissed me tenderly, carefully, slowly, only letting our lips meet, but it was one of the most beautiful kisses I've ever gotten. It was gentle and romantic and everything a kiss after love-making should be. "Whenever you look at me, your eyes tell me that you love me. Whatever you do for me, even though you always try to cover it up as doing something for yourself, it always screams that you love me. Every time we're together, I can feel that love radiating from you. It warms me up and it makes me want to just hide in your arms and lay my head onto your chest and listen to your heart beating, because I know that even that sound would tell me how much you love me."

Damn! That was… unexpected. And romantic as hell (though I had the feeling my cerebrospinal fluid would turn into sugar, I really appreciated the effort).

But then, she smirked and added: "And Beck told me."

"He did WHAT?!" I almost screamed. I quickly sat up on the bed with my eyes wide and my blood boiling from the sudden flood of anger. I wanted just to take my scissors and cut off his little-…

"He did it for us!" Tori cut off my train of thoughts, sitting up and cupping my face in her hands to make me look at her. "He knew how much I loved you and how much pain it caused me to see you ignoring me like that! He just wanted to help! And it took me more than a week to get him to tell me!"

"But why did you ask him in the first place?" I asked, still growling. Don't look at me like that, I just found out I had been betrayed by my best friend!

"The day after my birthday party, I woke up and I didn't remember a thing from the night. I remember how we sat there and talked with André, but then, nothing. So, when I found the gem on my table, next to the roses, I really started to think of who it could have given me. And when I mentioned it to the group at lunch that day, Beck lowered his head and smiled as if he knew something. So I started to push him to tell me what he knew. The only thing he told me, at first, was that the roses and the gem came from the person who had been in the car with me on the way home, but I couldn't remember who was driving me home! And so I pushed and pressed and did everything in my power, until, after a week and half of constant pleading, he told me it was you. He told me you loved me but didn't have big enough balls to tell me."

"Well, surprise, I don't have balls," I scoffed, frowning at her.

"Don't I know that?" she said, smirking slightly, but then her expression turned serious again. "He only did it because he knew we loved each other and he didn't want us to dance on the edge of that cliff for longer than needed to be."

"So I guess he told you about my 'Tori Vega, an innocent schoolgirl' fantasy, too," I frowned even more.

"Yes, he did. After a promise of getting my parents and myself out of the house someday so he could have his way with Trina-…"

"I didn't need to know that," I cut her off, smirking slightly. "It's disgusting, especially when you say it."

"But you still love me," she said, smiling that big, sincere smile of her that made me melt.

"Yes, I do."

"And I love you, too, just so you know," she said, kissing me shortly on the lips. As she backed away from me, I followed her, joining out lips again, making us both fall down onto the bed with her under me. My tongue gently caressed her lower lip, which had a faint, sweetly metallic taste of blood (I didn't know how much that could turn me on until this moment), asking for permission which she granted by opening her mouth. Our tongues danced, gently guiding each other and letting the other guide. It was filled with love and trust and all the things that felt right. It was about power, but not about taking it, not about one's submission to the other. Power was given, power was taken, power was shared. Each of us had an equal amount of it and we both respected that.

I lifted my head slightly, braking the kiss to look into her eyes. It was all there, the love, reassurance, trust and a promise of being together through the good and the bad. I only hoped my eyes showed her the same.

"Beck is still getting into trouble for telling you," I said after a while, smirking slightly. She pushed on my chest and I let her roll us over, so she was on top. She leaned down, pressing her bare chest against mine and it was one of the best feelings ever.

"No, he's not," she whispered as she started to kiss my neck. As she sucked on my pulse point, her hips starting slow, even thrusts into mine and all the thoughts left my mind. The flame of desire was there again, and this time, I wanted to fulfill my promise from earlier to take her slowly.

"Okay, he's not," I whispered, not really caring about what we were talking about. I had forgotten the subject anyways, as soon as her lips touched my neck, so what was there to discuss?

"Good girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it, good people! Let me know what you think and tell me if you want that Christmas gift! Love you all! <strong>


	4. Addition - Christmas Fun

**Hey guys! **

**Well, I said I will give you a Christmas gift, so here it is! Merry Christmas to all of you, let every one of your wishes be fulfilled and let love, understanding and health be with all of you for the rest of your lives, because those are the most important things there are! Also, if you wish to give me a Christmas gift, give me a review, those are really the only thing I want to find under the (cybernetic) tree! **

**Anyways, let me apologize for the mistakes you're going to find here, I just finished it, since I haven't been able to get to my PC for the past few days. I would go over it and check it for mistakes and stuff, but I didn't have enough time and I really wanted to give this to you today! I will return to it later and correct it, though, so don't worry. **

**Now, let the Christmas fun begin! **

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. The whole LA was sunny and hot as ever, every part of the city was decorated with lights and figures of Santa Claus, smiling down at people. The holyday of love and joy was right here and it was actually the first one since my mother's death that I wouldn't be spending alone. Nope, I invited Tori - my girlfriend of one year, one month and ten days (and let me tell you, she was the best girlfriend ever) - to stay with me for Christmas and she agreed. It surprised me, to be honest, since her parents invited me for Christmas breakfast and gifts opening to their house, and knowing the two of us, we won't be going to sleep soon enough to look at least lightly woken up tomorrow morning.<p>

If you're asking, yes, her parents know about us and they still allowed her to come (guess they are quite comfortable with me having Christmas sex with their daughter, since I can't get her pregnant). And our friends know too. Actually, none of them had looked as surprised as I thought they would when we had told them (I mean it, even Cat had acted as if it were old news). Sikowitz didn't even ask about our closeness, joined hands or any other PDA we did in his class, he was only careful to not put Tori and someone else into some sort of an (according to me) inappropriate situation (even he was aware of my jealousy and protectiveness, which was even greater than when I was with Beck, and I was actually grateful to him for that).

So, with our relationship recognized and approved, Tori could act all cute and romantic with me in public and I acted as if I hated it (I didn't hate it, really, though I don't have a sense for romantic stuff, I really liked how we were always holding hands and how I got a kiss whenever I did something even slightly nice). We went places together, every week we would have a dinner in some restaurant on Saturday, and we were being as happy as we could. Of course we butted heads, we're the two most stubborn people I know, there was no way for us to not to butt heads, but we always managed to overcome the struggle (and the hot make-up sex was a very welcomed bonus). All in all, we were happy and everyone around us was happy for us (not to mention the fact that I wasn't as harsh and mean as I used to be, which the others welcomed with opened arms).

I almost forgot, if you're interested about our assignment, we had completely ruled. And the only thing we had had to do was argue for about a minute before both of us had broken and before we knew it, we had been kissing passionately in front of the whole classroom. Don't get that wrong, we had planned a scene where we would argue, accuse the other of various mean things, then I would take a knife out (a fake one, of course, I would never hurt her), stab her, and as she would pretend to be dying, we would say to each other that we loved each other. The scene was supposed to end with me crying over her corpse and swearing that I will never fall in love ever again. Well, it hadn't gone the way we wanted it, but it had definitely been interesting and Sikowitz liked it (just like everyone in the class, especially the guys, geez, those horny imitation of human beings could be so immature and annoying!).

And, of course, Beck didn't pay for what he did. I had a few pretty good plans of letting him suffer (the one I liked the best was about not letting him get any time alone with Trina, and since that guy was always horny like a rabbit, it would be the worst thing ever for him), but Tori always talked me out of it. Well, she didn't 'talk' me out of it, per say, she just said that if I did anything to get my revenge, that she would withhold sex, cuddling and our Thursday nights at drive-in movie theater (which meant no making-out and car sex). As you can imagine, it did more than calm me down when it came to the revenge I had planned.

I smirked when I thought about that. She had me completely whipped, completely at her mercy. But I had her in the same way, I mean, one threat to withhold sex on my part would mean she would do whatever I wanted her to do, but I wasn't that cruel (well, I would be if it weren't Tori, and also I knew that my libido was even greater than my ego, which meant that I wouldn't be able to withhold sex for more than a week), not to mention that she was insatiable, so she would probably jump me after a few days and I wouldn't be able to resist her.

Though today, I hoped she wouldn't be able to resist me. I still remembered the small debate we had in that little sex-shop at the mall. Tori was completely enthralled by this white lace underwear set, saying that she had always wanted to see me in all white, not my preferred black (though she did say I look amazing and, I quote: 'so fucking hot it's hard not to fuck me anywhere where it's possible'); and I was really aroused by the fantasy that created itself in my head after seeing the eight inches long strap-on (yes, I imagined her wearing it and fucking me with it, and I don't think I need to say that when we came home from the mall, I jumped her like a horny bunny). We both told the other what we wanted, but neither of us was willing to buy the stuff, me because I don't like white and her because she thought that our tongues, fingers and the bullet vibrator we had bought earlier were good enough for us and that neither of us actually needed a cock (not even a plastic one). To tell you the truth, I didn't need it, Tori was as perfect in bed as she was in every other aspect of our relationship, but just the thought of her so deep inside of me, fucking me, taking everything I had to offer, was driving me nuts with desire.

And so, I was standing here, in my room, in front of the mirror, completely aroused by the memory and clad in only a small, laced, white dress. The small corset (that didn't do much to keep my breasts hidden) ended right under my ribs and was covered by soft, white, fluffy, synthetic feathers, just like the hem of the skirt that reached right under my ass, and so were the small wings on my back. My stomach was covered only by white lace. My ass and pussy were hidden by the skirt, which was, too, white and covered with the lace. I didn't have any underwear on, which was making this all even more exhilarating and arousing.

The smirk on my face widened when I took the whole outfit in. White four inches long heels on my bare feet, the corset-dress that revealed more than covered, the wings on my back, the soft feathers that were in my hair here and there and the innocent look I could put on made me a perfect angel. I even had a small halo above my head. (What a shame that this angel had some naughty, evil thoughts.) Well, one thing was for sure, Tori was in for a heavenly treatment.

My phone buzzed, making me emerge from my thoughts. I quickly grabbed it, opening the text I got from Tori.

Tori: _I'm almost there._

I smiled at that. Finally! Though I really wanted to go down to open the door for her and be the gentle-woman she deserved me to be, I had to follow my plan to get the night of Christmas sex I wanted so much.

Me: _It's opened, just come in, lock the door and come to my room._

Not long after that, I heard the front door open and close, then the lock clicked, signaling that we were locked in the house, all alone. I smiled at that thought, but I instantly put on the most innocent look I was capable of. I leaned against the wall right opposite the door to my room, lifting one leg up, bending it in the knee and resting it onto the wall. Just then, the door opened and my beautiful and very sexy girlfriend stood there. I had to suppress the smirk that threatened to take over my face at the sight of her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly, the look of surprise settled on her face as soon as she laid her eyes on me.

I quirked an eyebrow at her when she didn't move for about thirty seconds. I expected her to jump me the moment she saw me, but I guess she was way too stunned to do anything. She was just standing there and looking at me, the expression of surprise faded away, just to be replaced by one of complete awe. But her eyes told a little different story, they were darkened and filled with primal hunger, desire and lust for my body.

I smirked. "Hey, sweetheart. I think wishing you a 'Marry Christmas' is in order, isn't it?"

"Yeah, marry Christmas indeed," she nodded her head, her eyes still traveling all over my body. I could almost feel the want in her gaze on my skin. "Especially with you like this. Damnit, Jade, you make me want to just prop your leg on my shoulder and eat you out until you scream my name."

"Well then," I said, smirking at her, slightly, suggestively lifting the leg that was leaned against the wall. Judging by the way her eyes widened when she casted a look down, she could see my bare and already wet pussy. Now she'll definitely jump me. "You can do with your angel whatever you want."

It took her just three long steps to cross the room and before I knew it, she had me pressed against the wall, with her right hand holding up my leg while the fingers of said hand were ghosting over my glistening folds teasingly, driving whining and moaning sounds out of me (not that I'm complaining, her touch feels amazing). I loved it when she was all dominant. I'm not a sub, oh no, and she knows that, but she also knew that more times than not, I liked to see her dominant side. Nothing kinky, no begging on my part and no calling me a slut, a whore or other attractive names on hers, but a show of power, dominance and pretending that I wasn't in control (though we both knew that one word from me, when meant seriously, would make her step back immediately) was a real turn on for me.

"Angel?" she asked, her eyebrow quirked and a smirk settled on her face. She pressed her fingers right against my clit, making me yelp and jerk slightly in her arms at the sudden and unexpected (but definitely not unwelcomed) rush of pleasure through my body. My heartbeat got faster (it almost felt as if my heart wanted to jump out of my chest and into her arms); my breathing quickened slightly and the blood that rushed through my veins felt a lot hotter than before. I was only thankful that I don't sweat (at least not often, though I knew I'll be covered by sweat once she's done with me). "Oh, you are not an angel, love. Or, you won't be, after I'm done with you. Because angels, they are pure beings, holy beings. And after I'm finished with you, Jade, honey, there won't be anything holy about you."

Without giving me a chance to respond, she dropped to her knees in front of me and launched her attack onto my pussy, instantly sucking my clit into her skilful mouth.

"Ohmygod," I breathed out, my eyes widening at the pleasure that shot through my body at the contact. I felt like the white-hot bliss of having her lips sealed around me and her tongue caressing me in fast motions mixed together with my blood, rushing through my whole body, just to deliver the delight to every cell there was in me, would melt me down, into a puddle of pure sexual pleasure (at least now I knew what an ice-cube felt in Australia, not that I ever really cared). And, for fuck's sake, it felt _so damn good!_

She shifted slightly, propping my leg onto her shoulder now, gently stroking circles around my opening with those soft, lithe, long fingers, while shifting between gentle licks and harsh sucks on my clit. My hands found their way into her hair, gripping it tightly, pushing her even more into me, while soft, mewling sounds came out of my throat. I couldn't help it, she knew exactly how to work me into a moaning pile of pleasure-filled muscles and bones, and she always did a damn good job with that.

She withdrew her head slightly (much to my pathetic whine of protest) and looked straight into my eyes. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then she closed it and smirked up at me (a smirk that I was very proud of, but I also didn't like, because I always had a feeling that it meant something either very, very good, or very, very bad). And with that smirk still firmly on her lips, she pushed three of her fingers right into me, forcefully, swiftly filling me up, making me cry out with the pleasure mixed with slight pain. My head fell back, my eyes shut tightly and my mouth hung open with the moans that I shamelessly let out.

She watched me for a small while; I could practically feel the heat of her gaze on my skin as her fingers worked their way in and out of me in strong thrusts. But then, she returned to her previous task, her lips again closing around my hardened clit, making my body hum with the delight. The pleasure she sent through me with her slow, but firm and strong thrusts made me feel hotter than any California summer ever had. I had a feeling that I will melt under her touch according to how hot it was making me feel (she only started, and I could already feel the droplets of sweat forming all over my body).

I couldn't not moan her name in pure delight, as her fingers worked me, changing their pace from strong and slow into fast and hard and back, in time with the shifting between harsh sucks and gentle lick her mouth did on my clit. I didn't know what I was saying (though _if _I manage to say actual words, not just some pathetic whines of pleasure, it were pleas for her not to stop and to go faster, harder, deeper and everything in between), but she seemed to understand me.

And then, her fingers curled slightly inside of me, hitting _that _spongy spot she was so familiar with and could find in just few seconds, and my world exploded. The orgasm was so sudden, so unexpected (though not really, since I knew I was heading there) and so powerful that it took my breath away and the only thing actually could do was throw my head against the wall (I didn't feel any pain from the impact, since the pleasure overwhelmed every other sensation), screw my eyes shut and open my mouth in silent scream of pleasure and gasp for air.

She, however, didn't pull her fingers out, nor did she slow down. She helped me ride the wave of pleasure, prolonging it, making my head spin from the pure bliss and sudden lack of oxygen. Her mouth on my clit sucked vigorously the whole time my body was caught in pleasurable spasms and I swear I could see every star there was to see.

Finally, after I don't know how long, she pulled back and looked at me with a self-satisfied grin. Her fingers slipped out of me (I hate to admit that I let out a protesting sigh at that) and she rose to her feet. Her left hand went instantly to my lace-covered hip to steady me, singe my legs felt like jelly and I didn't really trust my muscles to hold me up. I then opened my eyes, trying (and failing, at first) to focus my vision, which was slightly blurry and filled with small, colorful dots that were flying all around. I couldn't hide the satisfied and lazy (and in my own opinion pretty drunk-looking) smile that settled on my lips.

After my vision focused slightly, I could see her smiling at me, too. Then, she lifted her right hand and placed one cum-covered finger after another into her mouth, sucking all three of them clean, closing her eyes and humming softly, as if it was the best thing in the world. The satisfied hum in my body changed slightly, into a satisfied and again aroused one. Only she could do that to me.

"Damn, you taste good," she moaned, as her fingers slipped away from her mouth. That sight alone made me wet and hungry for her all over again (yeah, well, she wasn't the only one of us with insatiable sex-drive). "That was a new record, babe. Eleven seconds."

"I bet you're proud of yourself," I half whispered, half purred (and yes, I was so damn proud that I could do that, because she loved it when I purred).

"It's rather flattering to know that I can make you orgasm for whole eleven seconds," she shrugged smugly, her lips curving into a 'cat that ate the canary' grin. The tips of her fingers brushed against my core again and her grin even widened when she noticed that I was wet again, even this shortly after my _eleven seconds long _orgasm (it sounds almost unbelievable now that I think of it, my average before Tori was tree seconds, with her it's mostly six or seven seconds, but she always liked to push me higher and higher and to make my orgasm last longer and longer. What can I say; she was doing a damn good job about that).

"I can i-imagine," I gasped out as her fingers pressed gently against my clit, making the muscles in my body, though still kind of weak, spasm with pleasure.

"And it was sooo arousing, too," she said, still smirking, still pressing her fingers against me. "And so unbelievably hot. I love watching you cum, my angel. You're the sexiest, hottest and most beautiful being on this planet, but when you cum, it gets even more arousing."

"T-Tori," I gasped again, as her middle finger slipped inside me, but only slightly, for a short time, then she pulled it away. I was still sensitive (though it didn't hurt, like it always did right after the climax), and her teasing finger managed to lit the fire of desire in my belly all over again. That little minx.

She took my hand into her free one and guided it towards her crotch slowly.

"So arousing, actually, that I dare to say you've given me a hard on," she ended in a whisper, pressing my hand against her jeans, where I could clearly feel the outline of something long, thick and something that definitely wasn't there yesterday. I caressed the object with my fingers, tracing its outline through the fabric of her jeans. It was a cock. But Tori didn't have one, I was sure of that. So, that meant…

"Did you really-…" I started, but I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence as I looked into her eyes, surprised. She was looking back at me with a soft, loving smile and warmth in those beautiful, doe eyes. She nodded her head slowly, not allowing her gaze to leave mine. Her hand, that was just a second ago holding mine, now found its way on my cheek as she leaned in and joined our lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Before I had the time to slip my tongue into her mouth, she pulled away from me, still smiling.

"Yes, I did," she answered, leaning her body against mine. "Guess you aren't the only one who wanted to fulfill the other's fantasy, love."

"But, you didn't want it; you weren't comfortable with the idea. I don't want you to do something you're not comfort- oh, God, Tori!" I said quickly, but she cut me off by slipping her middle finger inside of me again. She smirked up at me and kissed me on the lips gently, quickly slipping her tongue into my mouth through my opened lips, dominating me, kissing me into submission.

"Maybe I didn't want it, but I do now," she breathed against my lips when she broke the kiss. She looked straight into my eyes and pulled her finger out of me (that action drew a mewling sound of protest out of me, but she didn't seem to hear that). "I want my cock inside you."

I could only whine with need after that sentence, my hands instantly going to her waistband, to undo the button of her jeans. With my shaky fingers it took me a longer time than I was willing to admit, but I finally managed to pop the button and lower the zipper, and her jeans were at her ankles in a flash. Just as she stepped out of them, I turned us around, pressing her against the wall. I had an idea that she might like, and though I wasn't sure I was okay with it, I wanted to try it, since just the thought of it was arousing as hell. To be honest, I never liked giving handjobs, blowjobs and things similar to it (even when I had been with Beck, I had to be in a very, very, very good mood to actually jack him off, not to mention blow him). Yes, I was good at it, but I was good at everything I did (though I don't want to boast), so it wasn't surprising, but I never liked it. But the thought of taking Tori's (even though plastic, but still) cock into my mouth and making her feel good by that made my core ache with arousal.

I looked her right in the eyes, biting at my lower lip as I was trying to decide if I really wanted to do that. It would please her. And it's not like Beck's cock; this one is actually not real. It's just a toy, right?

Still looking into her eyes, I dropped to my knees in front of her, taking her boy-shorts with me, letting the about eight inches long appendage show (honestly, how did she managed to hide that in her jeans?). Her doe eyes went wide with surprise, but she never stopped watching me. And I didn't break the eye-contact either. I took advantage of my pretty good peripheral vision, thanks to what my right hand found the shaft. I gripped it in my hand, gently stroking it, making her moan out.

"I-I wouldn't do that," she gasped out, her eyes closing slightly, then opening again to look into mine. "It's-… it's inside me and it's rubbing my- oh, god, Jade… my clit... If you do that, I'm gonna cum."

"You don't hear me complaining about that, do ya?" I asked, smirking up at her, before lowering my head to the silicon appendage. Looking into her eyes, I licked the tip of the shaft, then I placed a small kiss on it. Seeing her eyes flutter closed, I tugged at it with my hand, until she was looking into my eyes again. Just then, I took the head of the toy into my mouth, sucking on it, as if she could feel me.

Oh, and feel me she could, especially when I started licking the cock and tugging on it with my hand, making sure the downwards pushes were fast and strong. Her hands tangled themselves into my hair and she leaned against the wall for support as I gently thrusted the (at least I think it was) shorter part of the toy into her. I smirked around the cock when I saw her eyes close completely, her mouth open to let mewls and moans of pleasure out.

"Fuck, Jade, that's good," she gasped at one especially strong thrust downwards. "You're so good at this, baby-girl."

That earned her a growl from me. She knew I hated it when she called me that, but she always did, because she was older than me (only a few months, but she always liked to remind me of that, because she knew it was driving me nuts). But now, in this situation, it caused my core to twitch with desire and the flame of arousal that was slowly consuming my body was getting hotter and hotter (I didn't know I was into this kind of stuff, but, whatever).

"You feel sooo good, Jade, so fucking good. It feels great to have your mouth on me, hun, you're- oh, _sí_, Jade, ¡sigue así! Está perfecto, mamita…" she moaned out in Spanish as I started bobbling my head up and down on the toy. She long since found out about what her speaking Spanish did to me and she would use it against me any chance she would get (not that I'm complaining or anything, because really, it was _fucking hot!_).

Her nails dug into the skin of my scalp and the muscles of her legs and hips tightened visibly under her tanned skin. I smirked inwardly, glad that she was holding back for me. But I didn't want her to hold back. I wanted to make her cum like this and if it meant fucking my mouth the way her primal needs told her to, then so be it.

My hands slipped away from the toy and I slowly dragged them around her hips and to her ass, squeezing it gently. Only that small gesture made her buck her hips into my mouth, so the tip of the toy hit the back of my throat. My gag reflex made itself known for a second, but when she pulled back, it settled. Well, it will have to settle down for the next few minutes, because I sure as hell was set on making Tori lose control and fuck my mouth.

I had to push her into me a few times before she got the hint.

"Wha-… Jade, don't do that-.. oh dios, que bueno-… no, stop, I don't wanna hurt you…" she whispered heatedly, as fast as her lips and tongue allowed her to. A half of me wanted to tell her to just fuck me the way she wanted to, but another part of me didn't want to let her cock go before she climaxes in my mouth. So, I settled only on a warning growl and squeezing her ass in my hands more firmly. She squealed, her hips bucking into my mouth again, and this time, I let out a moan, just to coax her into thinking that I liked it. (I only didn't mind her fucking my mouth, but I was sure it would be a great boost for my ego to make her cum like that, so I went with it.)

Only after that she started to actually push her hips against me. She gripped my hair stronger in her hands, pulling me closer to her as her hips pushed the toy deeper into my mouth. It touched the back of my mouth repeatedly, and (for my enormous thankfulness), my gag reflex seemed to get used to the feeling, since I didn't feel the need to throw up anymore.

"Ah, sí, Jade… sí, mami, ¡sigue así! Estás perfecta, mamita... voy a venir por ti, Jade," she gasped out, holding my head in place. Her thrusts got more forceful, but they lost their steady rhythm. Even without her telling me (even though it was in Spanish, I could understand it now), I would know she was about to cum.

With one final thrust into my mouth, she came, shuddering and calling out my name. My hands went to her hips, to help her hold herself up as she thrusted the toy into my mouth a few more times, though now the thrusts were shallow and weak (and I have to admit, I was kind of disappointed she couldn't release her juices into my mouth, guess we'll have to think of something, if she will be willing). (If you're asking, no, I didn't count for how long she was cumming, only she did that for me, because she was curious.) After she released my hair, I let go of the toy and leaned backwards, looking up at her with a smug smirk. She looked at me through half-lidded eyes, the brown I loved so much was now almost black with sexual desire. It made me shiver in anticipation.

"You're really good at that, love," she said in a breathy voice that almost drew a whine out of me (I had to stop myself, because Jade West doesn't whine at mare words, even though I really, really wanted to, because the tone she said them in was soooo arousing!).

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said, my smirk halfly turning into a smile. Her hand found its way onto my cheek, then under my chin, tugging me upwards gently. So I stood up in front of her, my four inches long high-heels now giving me a height advantage.

"Hmm, yes, I did," she smiled lazily, smugly, in that post-orgasmic bliss that I loved to see on her face. "But I think I would enjoy it much more if I came as deep in your pussy as I can, not in your mouth. Wouldn't you?"

I gulped at that statement, not able to take my eyes off of hers. The lazy smile on her face turned into a smug grin at my reaction, her hands found their place on my shoulders as she got onto her toes to press her lips against mine. The kiss was gentle and slow, though it held burning passion and desire. We were nowhere near finished and we were both aware of that.

The hands on my shoulders started to push me back and I willingly followed the wordless orders I was given. Before I knew it, the backs of my knees hit my bed and I was pushed down on it, my body falling limply onto the mattress. She smirked at me, stepping back, to what I growled in protest. She, however, didn't seem to mind, because she took few more steps back and this time, I noticed how the cock moved between her legs. My pussy clenched at that sight, I wanted her in me and I wanted it now.

Tori seemed to have different plans. While I didn't mind that she still had that black button-up shirt on, she seemingly did mind, as she started to (almost painfully slowly) unbutton the clothing. I watched every move of her nimble fingers and she watched my face. With every inch of tanned skin she showed my want for her increased, until (finally!) she undid the last button and let the shirt hang from her shoulders. She then reached to her back and undid her black, lacy bra, too. She, somehow, managed to get the bra off without getting the shirt off, first.

"See something you like?" she asked in a teasing manner, winking at me. I licked my lips at the display.

"Yes. I see something I like very, very much, actually," I said, trying for the sultriest voice I could manage in that situation, because I knew what it did to her. She had the upper hand right now, and I wanted to change that. Being the most stubborn people I know, we often tried to make the sex into some sort of a competition (we never did that with love-making, ever), where both of us would try and snatch the control from the other, even though we both knew that we had the same amount of control and that both of us would do whatever we deemed safe and sane if the other wanted it.

"That's a coincidence, I also see something I like very, very much," she said, her voice dropped slightly and gained that rasp that could make me go wild.

"Are you planning to do something about it, then?"

"I might," she said, taking a step towards the bed. Then another one, and another, until she was in my reach. I smirked up at her, my legs quickly went to her hips, pulling her forcefully towards me. She landed on top of me with a surprised squeal.

"Hi," I said, grinning at her, tightening the grip I had on her waist. She moved her hips slightly, making the tip of the toy brush right against my clit. My hips jerked into hers and the pressure increased making me let out an involuntary moan.

"I see someone is eager," she whispered into my ear, which sent shivers of arousal down my spine. "What do you want, Jade? I'll give you anything, just tell me what you want."

"I want your cock in my pussy, right now," I growled out, rolling my hips into hers. Just then, when my core was in the perfect position for her, she entered me and I almost screamed. It was _huge_. Even though the pace was slow and gentle, the size of the cock seemed too much for me now. It stretched me out to the point of slight pain (don't get me wrong, I don't mind my pleasure mixed with some pain, but that's only when I'm in the mood) and to be honest, I didn't expect it to hurt (guess I should have, I haven't had a cock inside of me for more than two years and even though Beck and I did have sex, he wasn't as big or as thick as Tori).

I felt her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth, gently caressing every place it could reach, as if to make me forget the pain (and, in fact, it was working). She slowly eased the toy into me, inch by inch, stretching me more and more, reaching deeper inside of me than I've ever thought was possible. When she was all the way in (with her cock in my pussy and her tongue down my throat) she stopped moving, only her kisses were keeping me occupied.

The pain slowly faded away, as if the gentle caresses of her tongue took them with it, somewhere far from my body. The feeling of being filled and a slight tingle in the bottom of my stomach were all that was left and it was quickly spreading. For a few seconds, it was enough. For a few seconds, I was okay with just having her in me, unmoving, and with her lips on mine, giving me the sweetest and most passionate of kisses. But then, suddenly, it wasn't enough. The tingle I felt got even more tingling, demanding almost, and I knew what that meant.

"Tori," I said her name in between kisses, though even to me it sounded far more like a moan. She, however, didn't move, so I sneaked my hands to her chest, to her shoulders and under the fabric of her shirt, pushing her slightly up. She ended the kiss with one, two, three small peck on my lips, then she let me push her up slightly.

"I'm sorry, mami," she whispered, not meeting my eyes. There was sadness in her voice that I didn't like, at all (because really, a sad Tori was the only one I didn't like seeing) "I should have known it was too big. We should have started with something smaller."

"Baby, look at me," I said quietly, gently lifting her chin with one of my hands, so she had to look me in the eyes. "It is big, yes. And I won't lie, it did hurt. But right now…" I smirked, lifting my head slightly so my lips were near her ear, making sure my breath will hit it (I had found out some time earlier that her earlobes were one of her most sensitive erogenous zones). "Right now, I want you to fuck me, because I feel like I'll go crazy if you won't move right in this instant."

I leaned back down, just to see Tori with a surprised expression on her face. Her eyes were wide open, looking at me as if I just said I'm from Mars, her body was tense and her breathing fast. I rolled my hips into hers, making the toy move inside of both of us, drawing a moan from her and a slight mewl of pleasure from myself.

Didn't help. She still refused to move.

Well, I'll have to do it my way.

I lifted my head to hers, pressing my lips against her own, kissing her gently, as if to reassure her. She responded, but otherwise kept still. (I have to say, her self-control is admirable, if I were her, I would probably be pounding her like a madwoman right about now.) I let my hands make their way down her arms, taking the shirt with them. I caressed the skin of her arms and shoulders gently, while still moving my hips ever so slightly, just to make the toy barely move.

And when I was sure her attention was solemnly on our kiss and the movements of my rolling hips, I yanked at her hands, making her loose balance. I quickly rolled us over, so I was now above her, resting my weight on my hands while straddling her waist, with my eyes closed and my mouth open from the rush of pleasure that coursed through me at the movement, caused by the toy inside of me.

After a few seconds (and after she overcame the shock) she tried to roll us back over, but I didn't let her. I straightened my back, with a smirk forming on my lips (even though all I wanted to do was mewl in pleasure because as I moved, the cock was rubbing me just right).

"You know that if what I want isn't given to me, I take it," I said quietly, rolling my hips into her once. I had to bite at my lower lip to keep myself from moaning out loud, though she didn't manage to keep the sound in (to my immense pleasure). "So, since you didn't fuck me, like I asked… I'll have to fuck you."

With that, I started rolling my hips into her slowly, back and forth, in a steady, hard rhythm. The cock moved inside of me, pressing against my walls in all the right places, stretching me even more. The white-hot pleasure that shot through me at every one of my movements, no matter how small, made my head fall back, my eyes shit close and my mouth open to let any moan, whimper or mewl of pleasure out shamelessly, for the whole world to hear.

The movements of my hips soon became fast, hard bucking as the need for more rose. The tingling sensation on the bottom of my stomach got even stronger and the fullness that was created by Tori inside of me was not enough anymore. I needed more, far more, to get the tingling of the orgasm that seemed to play hide and seek with me, out of my body with the pleasure.

My hips started to rise only slightly, then fall back down just to rise again. The toy moved in and out, more and more with every one of my movements, creating such a blissful feeling inside of me that I couldn't not mewl in pleasure like a bitch in heat (and quite honestly, I didn't really care, because if she wants me to, I will become her bitch).

Soon, my hips were rising and falling in fast movements and as high as they could go, so only the tip stayed inside of me. Every time I rose, the emptiness in me was almost unbearable, but as soon as I fell back down and the toy filled me completely, it was the most wonderful feeling, especially because the toy hit my g-spot every time it went in (don't get me wrong, I loved Tori's fingers and her tongue, they were soft and gentle, yet they could be forceful and demanding; and they could always give me great release, but this…).

"Dios mío, mami, eres la más hermosa... la más sexy... te amo, mamita, te amo muchísimo..."

I almost smiled at hearing Tori spak that (I would smile, really, if I weren't busy with not screaming her name in pleasure). I knew what the words meant and I wanted to tell her that I loved her too, but I couldn't. All I could manage in that moment were mewls and cries of pure delight.

She kept on whispering sweet things to me, then naughty and dirty things, then sweet things again, as her hands gripped my hips and guided my movements, bringing me down harder and helping me lift myself faster. She then started moving her hips, too, meeting me thrust for thrust, drawing even louder sounds out of me, from which some could be (maybe, I'm not sure what I screamed in that moment) curses and words of encouragement.

"I love you, Jade… Te amo…" Tori rushed out in between moans and whimpers. I nodded my head furiously, to show my agreement and to tell her that I did love her, too. My hands went to my hair on their own accord, running through them, pulling them slightly (yes, I like getting my hair pulled, and Tori knows). The muscles in my abdomen clenched for about hundredth time for past three minutes and I had to bite my lip and at least try to think about Sikowitz in bikini (it was to no avail, I couldn't get my mind of how mindblowingly great the feeling of Tori fucking me with the strap-on was) to keep my orgasm at bay. I didn't want to cum, not yet, not without her.

As if sensing what was going on with me (well, she probably did, since she knew my body to the point where she knew when I was sad, nervous or scared, even when I acted I wasn't), Tori scratched the skin on my hips, then on my abdomen. "I'm gonna cum, Jade. Voy a venir por ti, mi amor... voy a venir en ti."

That was it. All it took was for her to say that, and all my restrains were gone. The white-hot pleasure coursing through me, mixing with my blood, burst out into an earth-shattering inferno of pleasure.

"FUCK!" I yelled out shortly, stilling my movements, gripping at my own hair (now that I think of it, it was pure luck I didn't pull it out). She thrusted one last time into me, yelling her own curses as she came (and I again found myself wishing she could shoot her juices inside of me, because even though I've never had that done to me, I was sure in that moment that it would feel amazing).

I fell down on top of her, not really caring that I might be crushing her with my weight (I wasn't, Tori was far stronger than she looked and she was stronger than me, which was to my benefit, most of the times, anyways). My body shook occasionally from the aftershocks of the climax, as did hers, my mind was blissfully empty and my muscles felt like jelly. It was one of the best feelings ever.

After some time of just lying there, I felt Tori move (she could always recover from orgasms sooner than I could, and it often made me question if I did get her off good enough, though she always said it was better than good). Her hips moved downwards to pull the toy out of me, but I quickly (or as quickly as I could, given the current state of my tired out body) followed her, keeping it inside.

"Don't," I whispered into her ear, my voice surprising even me with how hoarse it was. "Stay in me, just a little longer."

"It'll hurt later," she said quietly, the protest in her voice was weaker than would be healthy. I smiled at that, placing a small peck onto the tip of her nose.

"It'll hurt anyways, given how good you've fucked me, so I don't really care," I said, pecking her lips this time. She nodded her head, though I could see the worried expression in her eyes. I smiled at her, placing my head onto her shoulder. Her arms sneaked around my waist, though they felt different somehow. When I looked down, I realized why. She still had her black shirt, or, at least what was left of it, since I could make out at least three holes in the fabric.

About a half an hour later, we were laying in my bed, both naked and curled up together, cuddling like two fools in love, with the strap-on, Tori's torn shirt and my angel costume on the ground next to the bed. My head was on Tori's chest (somewhere through our relationship, I had developed a habit of placing my head there to hear her heart beating, it was a reassuring and calming sound to me), my hand was draped over her stomach and our legs were tangled. One of her hands was placed over mine, her fingers entangled with mine, while the other was lazily playing with my hair. I already was halfway asleep when I remembered something.

"You know, I'm not sure how we're going to get up tomorrow, but we really need to do it early," I muttered sleepily, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"Why? The breakfast is at eight in the morning, with how you drive and how fast we both can get ready, we don't have to get up before seven, and I have already counted the time we'll need for a good-morning love-making in the shower," she said almost as lazily as she was playing with my hair. It made me smile, a sleepy or a lazy Tori was very cute and she could always make me smile.

"Well, I can get ready pretty fast, but I'm not sure about you," I said, smiling. I forced myself to open my eyes and look at her, just to see her smirk.

"Oh, I can get ready pretty fast. Thanks to you, I've got a lot of training for the past year," she smirked, waving her eyebrows. Ah, yes, all those times we almost got caught and had to get dressed and neat _very _fast…

"Okay, fine, but still. We need to get up sooner."

"Why would we? After tonight, I think one round will be enough for both of us tomorrow morning. Maybe it will be too much for you, given how good you've taken my cock tonight," she whispered the last sentence, kissing the crown of my head. I smiled at that gesture, she was always so gentle with me when she knew she could be!

"Because, you still have Christmas presents to open down there and I will not take them to your house," I announced stubbornly. "Okay, I'll take some of them, but not all!"

"Why?"

"Because some of the things down there are not for your parents to see. Or anyone but you and me, for that matter."

"Oh, and why is that?" she asked, faking surprise. Her dark-brown eyes shone with mirth and I could see the impatience to open the presents in those eyes.

"Let's just say that your Mom might get a heart attack and your Dad would shoot me with his gun if they saw what I've got for you," I smirked up at her.

"Then it's a shame that I've got you only a bright ping, baggy, woolen sweater and cute yellow pajamas with these adorable cats all over them," she said in all seriousness.

"You didn't," I muttered, horrified. She knew I hated pink, yellow and everything cute and adorable (apart from her, but that's the only exception I'm ever gonna make)! But then, the corners of her lips turned upwards ever so slightly and I could clearly see the mischief in her eyes. That little…

"Ouch! What was that for?" she asked, now frowning, with a fake hurt expression on her face, as she looked almost pitifully at the place that I just smacked (not hard at all, though, I wouldn't be able to hurt her even if I wanted to).

"You're just being a bigger jerk than I am," I frowned at her.

"Well, I've learned from the best. And you know what they say," she shrugged, warping both of her hands around me, pressing me tighter to her. "If the twin-flames find each other, the longer they are together, the more alike they are. That means I'll be more like you and you'll be more like me the longer we're together."

"Aren't twin-flames like supposed to be together forever once they find each other?"

"They are."

"Well then," I smiled up at her and pecked her lips. "I'll happily be a goofy, sweet and gentle Tori Vega if that means that I'll spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I'll be the grouchy, bossy, mean Jade West, because we are staying together forever- ouch! What was _that _for?!" she asked as another weak slap found her shoulder.

"For calling me grouchy and bossy. I'm not bossy!"

"Sure you aren't… gee, so bossy..."

"What was that?!"

"I said that I love you."

I frowned at her, but the innocent smile quickly melted that expression away from my face (yes, I'm going soft, but if you'll ever tell that to anyone, you'll feel the power of my sharpest scissors!). "I love you too. And I'm not bossy."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am no-"

She ended our bickering with a long, sweet kiss. But when she pulled away, after what seemed like eternity and after I had actually forgotten what we had been bickering about, she smirked at me and whispered: "Are too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's it. Hope you all enjoyed this little mindless story of mine! If you did, feel free to check out the new story I'm working on once I post it (it shouldn't take long now, about a week or two, but I'm not making any promises). And if you didn't like it, then I'm really sorry, but that's the best I can do now. <strong>

**Well, see you guys the next time! And, again, Merry Christmas to you all! **


End file.
